Gold Dragon Emperor
by movietvGeek
Summary: Zyrael is the son of Azazel who also wields the Downfall Dragon Spear. Watch as he makes his way in the world while managing school life, girls, a dragon god, and his carefree dad.
1. Chapter 1-Betrayal

Betrayal

Long ago when God was still alive, a conflict that engulfed the globe had started. The Biblical God cast out Angels that opposed his teachings, creating the Fallen Angels who inhabited in the Underworld alongside the Devils. Unlike other supernatural groups (Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Greco-Roman Gods, etc.) which were apparently more or less independent of each other, these three factions were all interconnected. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible.

The strongest and greatest of the Fallen Angels was, Azazel. Azazel was banished from Heaven after having sex with a human woman. However many of the pure Angels believe that it was his banishment that lead to his increase in power. Many of the Fallen Angels flocked to Azazel who created Grigori.

Grigori is an organization created by Azazel and the Fallen Angels who fell with him; they were also called " **The Watchers of the Children of God"** (in other words the "Sacred Gear" possessors). The members of Grigori include exiled Church members and Sacred Gear wielders that Azazel and the other members kept as their respected members. Grigori invite or take in possessors of Sacred Gears that have no family and are left alone, looking after these Sacred Gear possessors while training them on how to use their powers, turning them into experienced possessors to remain within the organization.

The leaders of Grigori are Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue, and Tamiel. Each of the leaders are very powerful and nearly all can fight Ultimate Class Devils on equal footing. However Azazel is above all of them. This further secures his reign as leader as he is respected and feared. However despite his powers, during the Great War, Grigori was the first to retreat after losing most of their forces, except for their leaders. Azazel since then has been peaceful as he studies Sacred Gears.

Over the years, Azazel became a peace loving person. This did not mean he wouldn't fight if he needed to but simple looks to avoid such things. Later after the war he had briefly meet a beautiful Japanese woman who was standing on the ocean. She had long black hair with eyes that reflected the sea and thunderous skies. Before he could greet her she was engulfed in a massive wave as if the sea was protecting her.

Several years later Azazel saw her again. She was walking through a small town that was flooded with the sea and struck by vicious storms. Azazel this time was determined to get her name. Without thinking he flew to her, only to be struck by lightning and fall from the sky. As he awoke he sees the woman looking down at him. His head is on her lap. She seemed so curious about him. As if she had never seen another person before. Her eyes were intense and focused. Azazel had never seen such eyes.

Nanami was the name of the beautiful girl. After giving him the name, Nanami vanished into the thunder clouds. However Azazel followed making her shocked. She stops and talks to him. This dance of their continued for several years were Azazel would find her every time she vanished before Azazel kissed her. As he did, the sea and storms subsided as if in that moment they were in the eye of the storm.

Nanami told Azazel of her past and identity. Nanami was a demi-god. She is the daughter of Susanoo and a dragon. To prove who she was, she transformed into a massive dragon. As she levitated in the air in front of Azazel, the storms became more intense and the seas grew restless. Having proved who she is, Nanami left again thinking Azazel would not accept her. However Azazel once again found her. Nanami had told him that, she was a nomad and never stayed in one place for long. Azazel accepted that and married her regardless.

Months after their marriage, Nanami became pregnant. Azazel was ecstatic to have a child while Nanami was glad to bring a new life into the world. Months later, Nanami would go into labor. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy whose cries summoned thunder and lightning. After much thinking the new parents named him Zyrael. For the first couple of years, Nanami and Azazel raised their child well. However rumors had spread through the world that Nanami exist. Fearing for her child Nanami left her family. Azazel was and still is sure that he will meet her again.

Growing up as the son of Azazel and half dragon, Zyrael was respected among the other Fallen Angels. As a child Zyrael was boisterous and always looking for a fight. He quickly made a rivalry with Vali as the two fought frequently. As Zyrael grew so did his power. He first discovered his ravenous hunger. However normal food was simply a substitute as Azazel knew he needed something else. Then came his lightning powers in which Azazel sent him to Baraqiel to train. Being trained by Baraqiel, Zyrael met Akeno who was around his age.

And so it is here the story starts. A young girl stands outside a shrine sweeping up leaves. Behind her a shadow moves around. The girl perks up and looks left and right before continuing her work. Suddenly she has two fist grinding and spinning into her head, making her flail around.

"Akeno, you ditz!" Exclaims Zyrael as he continues his assault as the young girl cries out.

"You didn't even feel me coming." Says Zyrael as he grinds his fist harder.

"Ow, ow, ow, s-stop it Z-Zyrael!" Cries Akeno as she flails her small hands.

"Shut up, this is your fault!" Exclaims Zyrael as the assault continues.

"I g-get it, I-I'm sorry." Cries Akeno as Zyrael stops and humphs away.

"You are so pathetic, how could you not know I was coming?" Asks Zyrael as Akeno rubs her head.

"You're just too good for me." Says Akeno as she stands making Zyrael raise a brow and rubs the back of his head.

"Well I am better than you so I'll forgive you, be grateful." Says Zyrael with a laugh making Akeno pout. Suddenly a shadow engulfs Zyrael who looks up and sees Baraqiel who looks down at him.

"Hey Zyrael, why don't you try that technique on me?" States Baraqiel as he picks up the small boy. Zyrael flails about with a tick mark on his head.

"Hey no fair, put me down Baraqiel, fight me like a man!" Rants Zyrael as he flails his fist about. Akeno giggles at the futile attempts to get loose.

"Let me go!" Demands Zyrael has he is put down. Zyrael folds his arms over his chest and ignores Akeno's giggling.

"I said to wait for me." States Baraqiel while looking down at Zyrael who scoffs.

"You're too slow so I went ahead." Says Zyrael making Baraqiel shake his head. Zyrael has been improving at an unprecedented rate. He has already learned the basics of fusing his lightning powers with his light element. He can't yet produce a bolt with it but Baraqiel feels that won't be far away at this rate. Zyrael's lightning is yellow but more intense than Akeno's. His lightning not only contains demon slaying elements but also dragon slaying elements. This combined with light element will make his lightning stronger than even Baraqiel's.

"Well I'm going home." Says Zyrael as he walks away with both hands behind his head.

"Ara, I was hoping you would stay for dinner." States a motherly voice. Zyrael turns to see Shuri, Akeno's mother standing there.

"Yeah well my old man wants me back home." Says Zyrael as he waves before taking out his wings. His wings look like all Fallen Angel wings with one difference being the scaled edges. Zyrael shoots into the sky with a smile. He spins fast and banks left hard, creating a sonic boom. As he flies he smiles as he loves being in the sky. He dives down and enters the ocean water before moving so fast that the water shifts around him like a torpedo.

In the sky several figures watch the boy move. Their eyes narrow before sick grins appear on their face. They give chase as Zyrael flies out of the water and vanishes with a ripple in the air. Zyrael lands in a small area before quickly turning to block a kick from a silver haired boy. Zyrael smirks with the boy doing the same before they trade blows with each other. The two skid back from the clash with smirks plastered on their faces.

"You're getting sloppy, Vali." States Zyrael as he sparks with lightning.

"That's my line, Zyrael." Says Vali as the two raise their powers before they vanish in a burst of speed. Their fists connect in the middles with a clash, uprooting the ground from the force. Lightning sparks from Zyrael's fists before the two trade fierce blows that shake the ground. Zyrael skids back as Vali charges in.

"You are so annoying, always charging straight in!" States Zyrael as Vali growls and pushes on. Lightning sparks in his right hands.

"Get lost, small fry!" Yells Zyrael as he shoots out lightning that Vali dodges. Zyrael clicks his teeth before shooting out more lightning that Vali skillfully dodges before lashing out with a kick that Zyrael blocks with a smile. Vali skids on the ground before looking up with a smirk. Zyrael smirks before rushing up and kicking Vali with a lightning infused kick. He then grabs the hand of Vali.

"We're not done and you're not going nowhere." States Zyrael as he punches Vali with lightning infused fists. Suddenly Vali grips Zyrael's arm.

"Who said I'd be running?" Asks Vali as he punches Zyrael who electrocutes him before punching him back. The two begin to punch each other continuously before Zyrael pulls Vali forward. Vali ducks, expecting a punch. Zyrael raises his hand as lightning gathers in an orb around his fist.

"You're mine." States Zyrael before he jumps over a leg sweep before gathering lightning in an orb around his right foot and slamming it on the head of Vali, cracking the ground. Zyrael lifts Vali up before taking a punch from Vali. Zyrael skids back and recovers from the blow with a smile.

"Is that all, Vali?" Asks Zyrael making Vali smirk before they stops when they hear sounds of fighting. Shouts are heard making the two stop their fight and look around. Zyrael sees a light spear flying towards him. He grabs the spear just as devils appear around the area.

"Devils!" Shouts a Fallen Angel who produces a light spear.

"We got Devils in the forest!" Shouts another Fallen.

"How the hell did they get through?!" Asks a female Fallen. Zyrael looks up to see a large engagement of devils and fallen. He grips the spear before throwing it at a devil in front of him. The devil yells before turning to ash. He then sees a female devil charge with a sword making him smirk. She swings the sword but is blocked as Zyrael covers his hand in lightning.

"Impossible!" Exclaims the female devil while Zyrael smirks.

"Disgusting." States Zyrael with a sneer before the woman lashes out with a kick that Zyrael catches with a hand. He grips her foot as his hand sparks with lightning.

"Be gone from my sight, filthy wretch!" Demands Zyrael before the woman is engulfed in lightning making her scream and screech. She slowly turns to ash before flowing away with the breeze. Vali ducks under a weapon before snapping the neck of a devil and launching a magic attack at another.

"Lookout!" Yells a Fallen as a demonic beam of magic hits the ground, taking a dozen fallen with it. Zyrael is knocked back from the shockwave before flapping his wings and ascending into the sky. The other fallen see him and widen their eyes.

"Protect Lord Zyrael!" Shout the fallen as the devils swarm Zyrael. However they are cut down when a barrage of light spears hit them. Looking up Zyrael spots Azazel with several other fallen.

"Dad!" Shouts Zyrael as he flies to him. Azazel sees him and sighs in relief before blocking a beam of magic and countering with a large spear.

"Well I was hoping to bring you a gift but it looks like it'll have to wait until later." Says Azazel as he dodges another beam. Zyrael forms a magic shield to block a beam from the left before Azazel throws a spear that kills the devil.

"Drive them back!" Shouts a fallen as he cuts down a devil.

"Dad, what about Akeno?" Asks Zyrael with some worry.

"I'm sure she's fine, but right now you need to leave." States Azazel making Zyrael frown.

"No, I'm fighting with you." Says Zyrael making Azazel look to him.

"Mom said to look after you." States Zyrael as he forms lightning in both hands. Azazel shakes his head with a smile.

"Then stay close." Demands Azazel getting a nod from Zyrael. Zyrael stays close to Azazel as the devils begin to break. Zyrael stops when he sniffs the air before quickly turning. He is tackled out of the sky and slammed into the ground. He shakes his head as a devil holds a pitch fork above him.

"Die!" Shouts the devil with a smile. Zyrael widens his eyes before dodging the pitch fork and destroying it with lightning. The devil dodges and upper cut before head butting Zyrael who falls back down. Zyrael kicks the legs from under him. Zyrael throws a left then a right before kicking with both feet, making the devil fall back.

"Bastard!" Shouts the devil before back fisting Zyrael who falls left. The devil wraps his hands around the throat of Zyrael who struggles before punching him twice. Zyrael head butts the devil whose nose breaks. The devil roars and punches Zyrael down. Zyrael's head hits a rock and his eyes glaze.

"Bastard just die!" Shouts the devil before Zyrael looks to him with blank eyes. The devils stops before Zyrael breaks his arm with ease and sniffs him. The devil jumps back and lands. He widens his eyes when his balance is off making him look down to his arm that is missing. He hears chewing making him look to Zyrael and widen his eyes. Zyrael stands while eating the arm of the devils before spitting it out. The arm lands near the devils with chunks missing.

"That didn't taste very good but I'm not hungry anymore." Says Zyrael before his arm goes through the devil whose eyes are wide and blank.

"Oh well I guess this is goodbye." States Zyrael before he electrocutes the devil who turns to ash. Zyrael looks up to see Baraqiel making him widen his eyes and fly up to him. He produces a light spear that he uses to block a sword and pierce the heart of a devil who screams before bursting into ash. Zyrael spins and throws the spear that kills another devil before forming a lance of light. He spins the lance to block two swords before tackling one devil as Baraqiel kills the other. Zyrael stops as the devil falls to the ground, making a crater. The devil growls before looking up only to have the light lance go through his head.

"They're retreating!" Cheers a Fallen as the devils retreat from the fight. Zyrael turns to Baraqiel with a smile.

"Hey is Akeno ok?" Asks Zyrael making Baraqiel turn to him with a sad and remorseful gaze. Zyrael widens his eyes and follows after the devils.

"Zyrael!" Shouts Azazel but Zyrael leaves the Black Tower. The Black Tower is the Headquarters of Grigori. The Tower is located in a different dimension. The dimension looks like space itself but exist outside of space and time. **(Think Unown Dimension from Pokémon).** The Black Tower is a massive tower that holds the forces and knowledge of Grigori. However the tower is not the only thing here as there are forest and huge slabs of land floating endlessly in the space.

Zyrael exits the dimension and heads towards the shrine. He stops when he sees devils there already making him sneer. The devils look to him and attack making Zyrael dodge several beams before slamming his forearm into the face of a devil.

"You're in the way, move." Demands Zyrael making the devils scoff.

"Why in such a hurry?" Asks a devil as Zyrael floats back as the devil he struck falls from the sky.

"That's none of your business," says Zyrael as lightning sparks in his hands putting the devils on guard, "now move, I won't tell you a third time."

"The only way you're getting out of this alive is over my dead body." Growls one devil.

"So be it." Says Zyrael before he discharges lightning from himself. The devils are blinded from the light before Zyrael flies right by them. The devils can't see before growling and yelling. Zyrael lands by the shrine before he sees dead devils around the area. He steps into the shrine and looks around before he sees several bodies leading to the dinner room. He slides open the door with his eyes diverted. He doesn't need to see to know that Shuri is dead as he can smell her.

"Akeno." Whispers Zyrael before he sniffs the air and widens his eyes. He smells her meaning she is alive. Zyrael exits the shrine and dashes towards the scent.

"Hold on Akeno." Thinks Zyrael as he avoids the trees. He sniffs again, picking up a new scent but he knows it is a devil.

"Another Devil, hold on." Thinks Zyrael before he speeds up. He lands with a smile but looks to see Akeno talking to a red haired girl around their age. Akeno seems to be pleading with the girl making Zyrael narrow his eyes.

"Don't plead Akeno, I'll just kill her and save you." Thinks Zyrael before his eyes widen when the devil smiles and holds out a chess piece. After a bright red light Akeno's scent changes making Zyrael widen his eyes in horror. The devil girl takes her hand and smiles as the two begin to giggle like old friends. They're laughs are stopped when they hear a branch snap making them look to Zyrael whose hair shadows his eyes. Akeno narrows her eyes and steps in front of the devil.

"Traitor." Whispers Zyrael as lightning sparks around him. Dark clouds gather in the sky as thunder drums in the sky. The red haired devil looks up as lightning streaks across the sky while Akeno looks at Zyrael with hatred. However she steps back when Zyrael looks at her with disgust.

"Why, why did you turn yourself into a devil?" Asks Zyrael with narrowed eyes. Akeno looks at him and glares.

"I… I hate Fallen Angels." Says Akeno coldly. Thunder echoes in the sky as lightning streaks even more.

"I see… then you are now an enemy of Grigori and I…," says Zyrael as lightning sparks around his fist, "WILL KILL YOU!" His declaration is made even more dramatic as lightning burst from his fist with blue mixed in. The red haired devil steps forward.

"Fallen-." Starts the devil only for Zyrael to chuck a bolt of lightning at her. She widens her eyes before Akeno steps in front of her and throws a bolt to counter. However her bolt does nothing to stop Zyrael's and even makes it more powerful. The bolt hits the ground in front of the two girls, sending them flying back before they hit a tree and slump down. Zyrael steps forward making the girls stand wobbly.

"W-What do we do?" Asks the red haired devil. Akeno looks to Zyrael who is overcome with anger.

"We need to leave." Says Akeno as she notices the blue bolts mixed in with his lightning. Holy Dragon Lightning. An ability only used by Zyrael who has Dragon Slaying Lightning and now he has successfully mixed his light element into it. Zyrael's eyes are blank but his anger is obvious. Suddenly a spear is destroyed next to Zyrael who looks to his right. The spear was destroyed by the electricity surrounding Zyrael.

"Now's our chance." Says Akeno as the devil makes a magic circle drawing the attention of Zyrael who growls.

"Die, Akeno!" Shouts Zyrael as a bolt heads towards Akeno who widens her eyes. However the two devils disappear just in time. The area they were at is nothing but a crater. The devils land behind Zyrael whose eyes are shadowed by his hair.

"You won't be so lucky this time, crow." Sneers a devil. Zyrael turns around with his head down. The devils look confused before their vision is over come with Zyrael's jaw. The sounds of yelling and screaming as well as ripping and tearing echo across the forest.

The sun begins to set on a red sky. The red rays of light illuminate the forest. The trees are covered in blood as well as the ground as the bodies of devils lay around the ground. Zyrael stands with blood around his mouth and dripping to the ground. It goes black to the sound of chewing and of swallowing and coughing something up.

"Disgusting." Says Zyrael.

* * *

 **Ok so here is the first chapter of the Rewrite.**

 **So Vali and Zyrael are not friends. They aren't enemies but they don't see eye to eye. They respect each other because they are fighters that is all.**

 **Now I made an official base for the Fallen Angels. I know they are supposed to be in the underworld but that seems so lame as they would be near Devils. So I gave them their own dimension.**

 **Zyrael has combined his lightning with Light Element making Holy Dragon Lightning. His lightning is far more powerful and intense than Baraqiel's and Akeno's.**

 **This chapter was about Akeno becoming a devil and Zyrael reaction to that. Needless to say he was not happy.**

 **Till next time ;)**


	2. Chapter 2-Tunida and the Fallen Saint

Tunida and the Fallen Saint!

After the betrayal of Akeno, Zyrael focused most of his time training to become more powerful. The reason for his training was to never feel the emotion he felt that day. The emotion of grief and sorrow. His father's gift to him was a weapon aptly named **Raigekijin** or **Thunder Pike**. It is capable of discharging large amounts of electrical energy while also creating storms. Raigekijin also serves a conductor for Zyrael's massive lightning powers. His lightning powers have also increased as well as his skill to use them. Zyrael's lightning has changed color when he reached his early teens. The color is black with yellow sparks. **(Lightning God Slayer-Fairy Tail)**

Azazel had forged the weapon from the fangs of Zyrael and his mother Nanami. He then added the jewel of Fafnir. Fafnir and Zyrael became fast friends as both had an appetite for the opposite sex. Zyrael's power was not the only thing to grow as he did as well. Zyrael has long night sky black hair which he keeps in a braided pony tail. He has short bangs that are gold, the most prominent of which are two strands of hair that fall on either side of his forehead. His hair is not parted to either side. Zyrael has small ears which are pointed and His incisors are quite long; being visible when he is speaking.

Although relatively thin Zyrael is quite fit and his biceps are not covered by his armor, revealing an impressive muscular form when flexed. His skin is quite tan, contributing to his overall attractive appearance. Zyrael wears very elaborate armor that looks like leather but is actually very hard and sturdy. **(Hiten Armor from Inuyasha but black)**.

Zyrael is an extremely ruthless Fallen Angel who has little regard for the lives of others. Having very few redeemable qualities, Zyrael relishes in killing Devils and, to him, there is nothing more important or honorable than battle. He is quite self-assured and confident in his own battle prowess. Despite his formidable skill, Zyrael still desires more power so that he can become the most formidable being on the battlefield.

When reaching his early teens, Zyrael searched for devils and demons to kill. He had found a band of nomadic demons. As he becomes stronger, Zyrael delights more and more in senseless slaughter, wiping out entire armies of helpless demons and devils for no better reason than the fact that he enjoys the sport of it. This hatred for demons and devils stemmed from the betrayal of Akeno who he considered his greatest friend. However, he has a keen respect for those who can match him on the battlefield, and as such grants Vali some recognition due to the latter's strength.

Besides fighting, Zyrael has also demonstrated a healthy appetite for other pursuits, namely women. This made Fafnir and Azazel proud as the two are perverts. Azazel has mentioned that his son is very successful with the ladies due to his good looks which he got from him. Despite his love for the opposite sex, Zyrael has no qualms about killing a female. This is especially true if the female is a demon or devil.

Despite his hateful nature, Zyrael has shown a softer side. One of the few things Hiten values other than power and battle is family. He often looks after and corrects the mistakes of his father who is carefree. Zyrael also hopes to see his mother again. When Akeno betrayed him, his rage grew unchecked and he swore revenge on the devils he blamed. Despite his hatred for devils and demons which he refers to as Lower Life Forms or Kaibutsu **(Monster)** , Zyrael does not want to start a war. However if and when demons or devils trespass on Fallen territory, Zyrael will be there to end their existences.

* * *

Now at age thirteen, Zyrael has been sent to a small island where he will meet his partner. The islands holds something his father wants and it is his job to retrieve it. Zyrael flies through the air before spotting the island and smirking. He lands on the ground with the force of a lightning bolt. As he stands he is joined by a female Fallen Angel.

"Who are you, woman?" Asks Zyrael as he doesn't want to carry dead weight on the mission. The woman better be able to hold her own in combat or she is worthless to him.

"My name is Raynare, Lord Zyrael." Greets the woman making Zyrael raise a brow. He looks at her to see is an attractive young but slightly mature woman with violet eyes having a slender body and large bust. She has long silky black hair down to her hips and possessed two black feathered wings. Her clothing consist of black, strap-like objects **(resembling leather)** around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. The outfit his very revealing not that Zyrael minds and he has to admit she is attractive.

"Well… shall we get to work?" States Zyrael as he walks off in a random direction. Raynare follows with a small blush on her face. Raynare looks up to see thunder clouds around the island.

"Raynare, get ready." States Zyrael as countless pairs of red eyes shine through the forest. Raynare forms a light spear as the first demon attacks. The demon takes the appearance of a bug like creature that is easily dispatched by Raynare. She turns and throws the spear the separates into smaller spears that shred through the demons. Zyrael looks on impressed before he tilts his head to the right to see several dozen demons coming towards him. **(Inuyasha Demons.)**

"Ha, you're all as stupid as you look," says Zyrael as he spins **Raigekijin** over his head, "I never thought such a feat was possible." Zyrael points **Raigekijin** at the demons before his weapon sparks with black lightning. The demons are destroyed as they are struck by a single bolt of black lightning. The lightning is visible from the sky as it begins to die down. Zyrael stands with his weapons pointed in the direction of a trench formed from his bolt. Black lightning sparks around **Raigekijin** and himself. Chunks of demons fall to the ground before Zyrael scoffs.

"Lower life forms, such trash." States Zyrael as Raynare has hearts in her eyes at the show of power.

"Well it looks like the information was wrong." States Zyrael as he looks around the island.

"Yes, there should be no demons here." Says Raynare as she looks around the area to see more red eyes.

"We'll be here all night at this rate." States Zyrael with a smirk.

"Sir, perhaps I can help." Says Raynare making Zyrael glance at her.

"I have two friends that can be here at a moment's notice." Says Raynare making Zyrael look to her and sigh.

"Very well, I'll let you handle the small fry." Says Zyrael as he glances to his left.

"I'll take out the garbage." Says Zyrael as he smirks before firing a black bolt from **Raigekijin** to destroy a group of trees. A shadowy figure jumps from the trees to dodge the bolt before the area is destroyed by the bolt. The figure as a veil to cover his face and a Chinese broadsword. The man seems to be in his late teens with pale skin and white hair. Zyrael narrows his eyes as he can't feel anything coming from him.

" _What's going on?_ " Thinks Zyrael as he analyzes the demon in front of him.

" _Even Kaibutsu like him have some mediocre of power, so why can't I feel anything coming from him?_ " Thinks Zyrael as the man gazes at him with a blank expression.

"You should not be here, Saint Yuuji does not wish to be disturbed." Says the teen with a monotone voice that matches his blank eyes.

"Saint? Well I'm not leaving until I complete my mission." States Zyrael as the two teens stare off.

* * *

Raynare widens her eyes before turning and producing two light spears to destroy three demons. She crosses the spears before a demon slams into her, pushing her back. As she is pushed back, Raynare grits her teeth as Zyrael gets further out of sight. Suddenly the demon pushing her back is shredded by pink arrows, making Raynare look up and smile.

"Mou, I was just getting ready to get a massage." Pouts a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita attire, which consist of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wears a large black bow on top of her hair. She wields a silver pink long bow with pink arrows that look like light spears.

"Mittelt!" Exclaims Raynare with a smile at seeing her friend. Mittelt throws up the peace sign before glancing to her left and dodging the jaws of a demon.

" **Artemis**!" Shouts Mittelt as her bow glows and she fires a light spear from her bow. The spear rips through the demon and turns it to ash before Mittelt turns and fires three more spears that kill two demons. Raynare tackles a centipede like demon in the throat behind Mittelt, making the demon gag before Raynare plunges a light spear in the head, turning it to ash. A dozen demons flap their wings and charge at the two Fallen Angels before, behind them spins a blade that sweeps horizontally, killing them. The weapon spins back and lands in the hands of another Fallen Angel.

"It's been some time, Raynare." Says a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscures her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consist of a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top is open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wears a gold necklace around her neck. She appears a little older than Raynare while much older than Mittelt.

"Kala, it is good to see you." Greets Raynare with a smile. Kalawarner smiles before narrowing her eyes at the approaching demons.

" **Madness**." Says Kalawarner as her weapon glows before she throws it at the incoming demons, and smiles when Madness rips them to shreds. **(Madness- D-Gray Man)**.

* * *

Zyrael stands in front of the quiet teen, whose eyes remain blank. Suddenly the ground begins to crack under the power of the two who remain unfazed. Zyrael spreads his wings, unleashing a gust of wind. The teen looks at his wings with some recognition before going back to his passive gaze. Black lightning begins to spark around Zyrael and **Raigekijin**.

"A Fallen Angel, huh?" Asks the teen, making Zyrael nod his head.

"My name is Zyrael." Greets Zyrael in some form of respect.

"Zyrael, the son of Azazel?" Asks the teen making Zyrael narrow his eyes.

"I see, it that case," says the teen as power erupts from him in a silver aura, "I definitely can't let you go on." The two aura clash, creating a shockwave before Zyrael snaps his eyes wide and clashes **Raigekijin** with the broadsword. Black lightning erupts from the clash, uprooting the ground before the teen deflects the pike and sweeps for Zyrael's head. Zyrael leans back as the sword goes over his head before flipping in the air and kicking the teen back. Zyrael levitates upside down before righting himself and landing on one leg.

"Is that all you've got?" Asks Zyrael with smirk before a cut appears on his check making him gasp silently.

"I missed, I was aiming for your neck." States the teen who lifts his head to show blood running down his mouth, no doubt from the kick. Zyrael glares at the teen before stepping forward and smiling.

"Amusing, what's your name demon?" Asks Zyrael as the cut heals, creating some steam along the cut.

"Tunida." Says the teen making Zyrael nod before entering a stance with **Raigekijin** pointed at Tunida.

"Let's get to it." Says Zyrael as the two stare off and vanish at the same time. The sounds of steel on steel echo around the forest as two blurs dash by each other. Tunida ducks under a thrust before rising with his sword. Zyrael leans back before spinning and sweeping with **Raigekijin**. Tunida blocks before deflecting the pike and drawing his sword back.

" **Breaking Iron**." Says Tunida as he releases a barrage of thrust that Zyrael block but widens his eyes as **Raigekijin** shakes from the blows.

" _A weapon breaking attack_!" Thinks Zyrael with surprise before spinning **Raigekijin** up and over his shoulder before planting it in the ground in front of him. Tunida stops as black lightning rises in front of him, uprooting the ground and forcing him back. The ground shakes from the attack as Tunida is forced to block an attack from Zyrael, who brings his pike down on the sword.

Tunida deflects the blade at the two trade blows before Tunida sweeps Zyrael's legs. Zyrael flips with the click of his teeth. Tunida draws back his sword only to widen his eyes when Zyrael, quickly flips with the help of his wings before tackling Tunida into a tree. Tunida hits the tree before elbowing the back of Zyrael who loosens his grip and raises his head, hitting the chin of Tunida. Tunida pushes Zyrael back slightly before kicking him with both feet, sending Zyrael flying back. Zyrael growls before spinning **Raigekijin** and pointing it at Tunida as black lightning sparks around the weapon.

" **1 Million Volt Volley**!" Shouts Zyrael as he discharges bolts of black lightning, which devastates the area while Tunida forms a light blue barrier to protect himself. As the attack stops, black lightning crackles around the area. Zyrael floats above the area but can't find Tunida.

"Hmm, maybe I over did it." States Zyrael as he lands. He widens his eyes and gasp as he is cut across the chest.

"What the!" Shouts Zyrael as he is cut again before blocking three strikes and firing a bolt of lightning at the blur. The bolt is blocked by the now visible Tunida who struggles to hold the attack back. Tunida's sword glows before releasing a wave of silver energy that stops the bolt. As he does he widens his eyes to see an incoming lightning infused fist. Before he can react he is struck and travels through the forest before hitting a rock. Zyrael has his fist in his gut and pushes deeper, making the rock crack.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Asks Zyrael as his fist sparks with black lightning, making Tunida groan. Zyrael growls as Tunida grabs his fist. Tunida grips the fist and squeezes making Zyrael growl and head butt him. However it does nothing to Tunida who glares face to face.

* * *

Raynare swings her spear to cut down another demon before she dodges the jaws of two demons. The two demons are destroyed by pink light spears as Mittelt fires more from **Artemis**. Kalawarner swings Madness around like a buzz saw, hacking down demons by the dozens.

"Raynare, look out!" Shouts Mittelt as Raynare looks up to see several humanoid demons. She throws a light spear that kills one before she is grabbed by one and slammed into the ground. Raynare struggles under the grip of the demon who strangles her.

"Get off!" Shouts Raynare who uses her feet to push the demon off. The demon hits a tree trunk before scrambling up and pouncing on Raynare who had just stood up. Raynare punches the demon in the face making in hiss. She does so again but this time it bites her arm and locks it in its jaw. Raynare yells in pain.

Mittelt fires her spears left and right before dodging a demon. Kalawarner destroys another demon before throwing Madness to kill a dozen more. Mittelt smacks a demon with her boy before firing a spear in its head.

"Kala, where's Raynare?" Asks Mittelt as she destroys another devil. Kalawarner spins Madness above her head before cutting a demon in half.

"Focus Mittelt, she'll be fine." States Kalawarner before being tackled by several demons.

Raynare punches the demon with her good hand before flipping it off of her and standing. She produces a light spear as the demon reaches out to her. A deformed hand flies in the air as the demon screeches in pain before hacking a glob of black goo at Raynare who is hit in the face. She struggles to get it off before using her light spear to cut it off. She gasp for air before the demon jumps on her.

"Damn it!" Shouts Raynare as she uses her wing to ascend. The demon growls and hits her face before Raynare swings with her fists. She grabs the demons and tosses it away before flying towards it and kicking the face. She flies up as the demon recovers and jumps on the trees after her. The demon grabs the leg of Raynare making her gasp.

"Get off of me!" Shouts Raynare as she kicks the demon who lets go but jumps on the back of Raynare, messing up her flight pattern. The demon swings Raynare right where she hits a branch before the demon bits her wing making Raynare cry out. Raynare grabs the throat of the demon and throws it away before trying to flap her wings only to wince in pain.

"Bastard." Growls Raynare as she glares at the demon who is on all fours. Raynare makes a light spear and steps to her left. The demon roars before jumping at Raynare who snaps her eyes wide. She flies up with great pain and plunges the spear into the gut of the demon who gags.

"Just die!" Yells Raynare as she plunges the spear through the demon who burst into ash after a roar. Raynare holds her left side before floating up to the others. Kalawarner has cuts and bruises with her shirt torn, showing her breast. Mittelt has her clothes ripped with her left breast visible.

"What's going on?" Asks Raynare as she sees the demons leaving.

"Did we win?" Asks Mittelt.

"No, they were called back." Says Kalawarner.

"By who?" Asks Raynare.

* * *

Zyrael grits his teeth as the demon in front of him pushes his hands back. Having enough, Zyrael climbs on Tunida who widens his eyes. Zyrael climbs on the leg before spinning and kicking Tunida to the right. Tunida falls to the ground as Zyrael lands on all fours. Tunida acting quickly, rushes to Zyrael who turns before he is tackled through a tree.

Zyrael hits a tree trunk before raising his knee several times. Tunida ignores the knees and punches the kidneys of Zyrael who grunts. Zyrael pulls Tunida up before pushing him back. Tunida stops and punches Zyrael twice before ducking under a swing from Zyrael. Tunida lashes out again but Zyrael blocks with his wings before spinning and launching Tunida back with a gust. Zyrael extends his hand as **Raigekijin** sparks before rising and entering the hand of Zyrael. Tunida dives for his sword and stands.

"Enough, Tunida." Says an elderly voice. Tunida stands straighter as a man wearing a purple and gold hooded cloak walks next to Tunida. Zyrael narrows his eyes at the man who appears more like a mummy. The dried up man wields a monk staff.

"Fallen Angel, why have you come to my island?" Asks the elderly man.

"Your island?" States Zyrael with a raised brow.

"I am here am I not?" Asks the man making Zyrael scoff.

"I could care less, but I have a mission to complete so step aside." Demands Zyrael making the man shake his head.

"Children always in such a rush to die." Says the man making Zyrael narrow his eyes.

"You've got some balls old man, shriveled or not." States Zyrael making Tunida narrow his eyes. The man raises his hand to show Shakujō around it. Zyrael raises a brow as the man starts to chant.

"What are you doing?" Asks Zyrael before his eyes widen when ring appears around him.

" **Purify**." States the man as Zyrael sparks with black lightning.

" **Lightning Crash**!" Shouts Zyrael as a pillar of silver energy rises around him. Zyrael heats the air around him with his lightning until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. The man and Tunida walk away before the man stops and looks back.

"Impressive, but that was only a warning shot." States the man as Zyrael stands with mild burns on his body.

"Really, then I'll spice this up a bit." States Zyrael as he generates a ball of black lightning between his palms, making Tunida and the man widen their eyes.

" **120mm Black Lightning Cannon**!" Shouts Zyrael as he releases a powerful beam of black lightning at the two.

" **Protect**!" Shouts the elderly man as he erects a barrier around himself and Tunida. The beam hits the barrier creating a shockwave that levels a section of the forest. The barrier holds before it starts to break making the elderly man widen his eyes.

"Can't hold it back." Says the man as Tunida summons several demons to sacrifice in order for them to escape. The attack rips through the demons as Tunida ascends with the elderly man in his arms before landing on a flying demon. The attack stops to show a crater in the forest.

"Tunida… this has taken a lot out of me… take me to the shrine." States the man as Tunida nods his head.

"We'll meet again, Fallen Angel." Says the man as Zyrael glares at him.

"Looking forward to it, decrepit old man." Says Zyrael with a glare.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

 **As you've read I've made Zyrael battle loving. I also made him a bit like Hiten from Inuyasha.**

 **So as he got older, Zyrael's lightning became more intense before changing to Black Lightning from Fairy Tail.**

 **Till next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3-Unfinished Business

Unfinished Business

Zyrael stands as his wounds begin to heal. He glances behind him to see Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner land. He pays little heed to the three as he feels the presence of low level demons around him. Still, fighting through them all will not be easy and Zyrael wishes to finish his match with the decrepit old man Tunida. Zyrael sparks with black lightning as the three girls form their weapons.

"If you wish to finish our match, fight your way to your death." Echoes the voice of the old man making Zyrael smirks and fire a bolt of black lightning at a group of demons. The demons are destroyed with ease before more charge in their place. Kalawarner dashes forward as pink spears fly by her to destroy several demons.

" **Madness**!" Yells Kalawarner as she tosses her weapon, which rips through the demons before several demons dodge the weapon. Raynare tosses three spears that impale the devils before she forms a magic circle.

"Shatter!" Commands Raynare as her spears shatter into thousands of small spears that rip through the demons. The camera pans around Zyrael who stands still as the demons charge at him from every direction.

"Come on." States Zyrael as he cuts through two demons on his left with **Raigekijin** before spinning the pike above his head to discharge black lightning around him. The demons are incinerated by the black lightning while others are cut down with Zyrael's spear and pike skills. One demons breathes out a stream of fire that Zyrael jumps over before plunging **Raigekijin** in the skull.

"Raynare!" Shouts Kalawarner as she cuts down demons left and right. Raynare turns to her and throws several spears before they multiply into many more to shred an exit for Kalawarner. Mittelt fires spears from Artemis before dodging a pair of hands and firing a spear in the skull of the demon. Suddenly she is forced to dodge spikes from the ground.

"What?" States Mittelt as she sees several demons with shell backs protruding spikes that fire at her. Mittelt widens her eyes before dodging the spikes only to be smacked down by a large demon. Looking up Mittelt sees a demon with glowing red eyes and an evil smirk. With a roar it brings its claw down. Suddenly in a flash the hand flies into the air.

"Come on monster!" Shouts Kalawarner as she stands in front of the grotesque demon. The demon roars at Kalawarner who stands her ground.

"Bitch!" Hisses the demon as it attacks. Kalawarner slides under an arm swing before dashing to the abdomen. The demon knows what she is doing. She is getting into his guard where he can't react well enough.

"Fool." States the demon as large spikes protrude from his abdomen and impale Kalawarner who releases a cringing scream.

"Kala!" Yells Mittelt as Kalawarner is limp on the abdomen. Mittelt fires three arrows at the demon who smacks two away but the third hits its eye. With a roar, it throws Kala away. Kala hits the ground before spitting out some blood.

"Are you okay?!" Shouts Mittelt as she fires more arrows. The demon evades by running left and then right. The demons attack Kala who raises Madness.

" **Pleiades**!" Shouts Raynare as she fires six rays of light that plunge through the demons. The beams take on the same color as her light spears. Kala looks to Raynare who wears a cape, which flaps behind her. In her hands is a skull staff. Then a violet light covers Kala whose wounds begin to heal.

"Thanks Raynare." Says Kala as she flaps her wings and ascends in the air. She cuts through three demons before throwing Madness. Madness spins around, cutting down demons before returning to Kala who kicks up a demon before bringing Madness down, cutting the demon from head to waist. The large demon fires spikes from its back that Kala blocks by twirling Madness in front of her like a fan. Raynare forms a magic shield that protects her and Mittelt. Suddenly the ground shakes as black lightning shoots into the sky.

Zyrael spins his pike around cutting demons down left and right before he jumps to dodge four tendrils. He spreads his wings making him stop in the air. Black lightning gathers in his left fist.

" **Lightning Breakdown Fist**." States Zyrael as he punches the air releasing a giant, high-speed lightning blast in the shape of a fist, which, upon contact with the target, generates a massive, sparking explosion. Black lightning sparks in the area before dying out. From the dust comes hundreds of long demons that attack Zyrael.

Zyrael spins around cutting the demons down as he is surrounded. However the more he cuts down the more keep coming. He dodges the jaws a demon before severing its head and grabbing the face of another. His hand sparks with black lightning before the demon is broken down. **(Think Scar from FMA Brotherhood)**. The demons swarm for all directions.

"Tch, all of you just disappear!" Shouts Zyrael as he raises **Raigekijin** and leaves it floating above his head. He then stretches his arms out on both sides with open hands. Black lightning gathers around his hands and sparks.

" **Electro Sphere**!" Shouts Zyrael as he discharges black lightning in a sphere that destroys the demons around him. As the chunks of demons fall to the ground Zyrael spots the large castle. He flies off to the castle as Kala, Raynare and Mittelt fight off the demons.

Mittelt and Kalawarner fly around the demons, dodging and fighting as Raynare fires off light spells that shred the demons apart.

 **Castle**

Tunida watches the battles from the castle with the help of his master's magic mirror. As he watches the fight he narrows his eyes at Zyrael who cuts through the demons like butter. Saint Yuuji looks at his loyal servant with a sideways glance. He had watched the fight between the two and it was clear to him that one of the two surpasses the other but he couldn't find out which one. The boy was strong for sure but Tunida should have been more than enough.

"Tunida, why didn't you use your full power to destroy that boy?" Asks Yuuji with narrowed eyes.

"I did not think it necessary." Says Tunida with an apologetic tone.

"You leave the thinking to me, understand!" States Yuuji with some anger. Tunida bows his head.

"Forgive me master." Says Tunida as Yuuji looks through the mirror.

"When you fight again I expect you to crush him." States Yuuji with authority.

"I will do as you say, master." Swears Tunida making Yuuji smirk. He had won over such a loyal servant and all he had to do was offer him a purpose. Yuuji drops his smirk when he sees more of his demons fall to black lightning. He narrows his eyes and looks at his hands, which are burned from the attack that Zyrael unleashed.

"Send out the rest." Orders Yuuji as Tunida's eyes glow red.

 **Zyrael and Group**

Zyrael cuts through the demons before grabbing the head of a demon that dies when a black bolt goes through its head. He quickly turns to block a large hand that he deflects before bringing down his pike on the hand that is cut off, and a scream of pain from the demon.

"Bastard!" Roars the demon as he cocks his fist back. Zyrael widens his eyes before he is hit square in the chest. He is sent flying back, making a trail seen from the sky. He hits a tree and coughs before glaring at the demon. He spits out some blood before taking off. The force shatters the rock, behind him as he barrels into the demon. The demon hits the ground as Zyrael vanishes in a black spark before appearing behind him.

"Filthy wretch." Says Zyrael as he kicks the demon up with a lightning infused kick. The demon ascends in the sky before Zyrael appears again in mid back flip. He kicks the demon down to the ground. The demon slams into the ground making a crater. Zyrael's finger sparks before he points it at the crater.

"Ahh, I'll kill you!" Roars the demon before he is overcome by black lightning that vaporizes him.

"Do be quiet, your voice hurts my ears." Says Zyrael as he lands. As he lands, the demons all take a step back.

"Disappear." Commands Zyrael as the demons are overcome by black lightning.

Raynare and her group pant as the large demon stands in front of them. Its face is in a permanent smile with its teeth showing. Mittelt stands and fires three light spears that the demon blocks with spikes. Mittelt dodges the spikes that pop from the ground while Kalawarner dashes forward. She cuts through a pair of spikes before flapping her wings to ascend into the sky.

"Take this!" Shouts Kalawarner as she throws Madness that spins like a buzz saw. The demon lifts its appendages, being nearly a dozen and attacks the weapon. However Madness cuts through them like butter before one good hit sends the weapon flying back to Kala who catches it, only to be knocked away by an appendage.

"Hahaha, is that all you Fallen Angels can do?" Asks the demon with a laugh.

"No wonder you were the first to retreat from the war!" States the demon making the girls narrow their eyes.

"So you like jokes huh?" Asks Raynare as she stands with a glare.

"Ever hear the one about the demon with one eye?" Asks Mittelt before she fires a light spear into the demons eye. The demon thrashes wildly while roaring and spitting out curses. Raynare forms three magic circles in front of her that fire out a barrage of light spears. The spears hit the demon all over making it scream in pain.

"What's wrong is the joke not funny?" Asks Mittelt as she fires three spears into the chest of the demon who roars.

"Collapse!" Says Raynare as the light spears on the demon's body glow brighter before they expand. The demon is engulfed in light as it roars in pain.

"Shut up!" Shouts Kala as she throws Madness that beheads the demon as its body fades away in the light. The three pant before they here loud growling. They turn and widen their eyes when they see hellhounds. However the hounds look different than the normal ones. They are bulkier and larger than the others.

"W-What are those?" Asks Mittelt as one of the hounds licks its lips in anticipation.

"Just stay calm." Says Kala as she steps back with Madness in her hands. She spins her weapons around her wrist as the hounds circle the three.

"Well… we don't have all day." Says Raynare as the first hound jumps at Kala who cuts it in half. Mittelt fires a spear but the hound dodges and pounces. Mittelt flaps her wings and ascends in the air where she fires two spears that hits the hound.

"Can't get me now." Says Mittelt with a triumphant smirk on her lips. However the smirk vanishes when the hounds sprout wings.

"Eh?" States Mittelt as the hounds chase after her. Raynare spins her staff around her, warding the hounds off. She then slams it in the ground and a circle stretches around. The hounds attack but burn the moment they enter the circle.

"Holy Ward." Says Raynare before she is tackled out of the circle. She has a hound on top of her as she fends it off with her staff. She then uses her legs to kick the hound off of her before flipping and shooting a beam of light that destroys the hound.

"Raynare, look out!" Shouts Kala with urgency as a hellhound fires a ball of fire that hits right in front of Raynare who is thrown away by the force. She hits branch that breaks before hitting a wall. She groans as she opens her eyes. She sees the wall is connected to the castle. Two hounds pounce at her making Raynare widen her eyes. Suddenly though the hounds are riddled with pink spears before falling to the ground. Raynare looks up to see Mittelt shoot by her with hellhounds on her tail. Mittelt draws her bow back and lines up a shot.

"Explosive Shot!" Shouts Mittelt as the spear glows bright before she shoots. The arrow hits a hellhound in the sky who roars and loses control of its flight pattern. The spear in the hound shatters with pink shrapnel hitting the other hounds near it. The explosion creates a cloud of smoke with a tinge of pink before more hellhounds shoot from the cloud.

"Umm, a little help?" Asks Mittelt as she banks left to avoid the jaws of a hound. Her helps is answered in the form of Madness cutting through a hellhound. Kala takes the weapons before cutting the head of another hound before going to the next and slicing it down the middle. She then throws Madness at two hounds that are ripped apart.

* * *

Zyrael cuts down another hellhound before shooting lightning at three hellhounds that are vaporized on the spot. He quickly turns to cut another hound in half. The hound falls but Zyrael growls as he is forced to dodge three hounds that sprout wings. He watches as they fly in the sky before coming at him. Zyrael swings his pike around before zapping one hound that disintegrates before spinning at beheading the second hound. However the third gets by him and Zyrael gasps when a small cut appears on his cheek.

"Filthy mutt." States Zyrael before he grabs the head of the hound that spurts blood after Zyrael's hand sparks with black lightning.

"Stay." Says Zyrael before he widens his eyes and ducks as a broad sword goes over his head. He lashes out with a back kick that is evaded. Zyrael spreads his wings and spins to gain distance. Zyrael lands in a crouch as he spots Tunida.

"I had hoped to sever your head from your shoulders," Says Tunida as Zyrael glares, "but I guess this will do." Zyrael spurts blood from his shoulder making him groan and hold it.

"I'll finish this for Saint Yuuji." States Tunida as his sword glows and his eyes glow red. His face changes and a horn sprouts on the left side of his forehead.

"So that is what you really look like," says Zyrael as he stands, "disgusting." Zyrael spreads his wings and his eyes change to violet red and scales appear on his face and shoulders. **(Think Sting Dragon Force but black scales with gold trimming)**

"Come Fallen Angel." States Tunida as his sword gleams.

"Ready to die?" Asks Zyrael as the two powers clash, uprooting the ground. Zyrael evades a sword swipe and appears behind Tunida in a black spark. He swings **Raigekijin** in an arc that Tunida deflects before thrusting. Zyrael leans back in the air before kicking Tunida up in the air. Tunida sprouts a pair of wings that he uses to recover. He skillfully blocks and deflects lightning balls from Zyrael.

"You're open." States Tunida as he burst from his spot and tackles Zyrael into the ground. Black lightning sparks across the ground as Zyrael and Tunida fight it out in a flurry of attacks. Sparks fly in the air from the connecting of the two weapons. Zyrael swings twice but Tunida evades before swinging his sword up. **Raigekijin** is hit into the air while Zyrael clicks his teeth.

"Now." Says Tunida as he swings but Zyrael dodges and gut punches him. Tunida spits out a bile before his face is caved in by a lightning infused kick. Tunida hits the ground and rolls before flipping to recover. Zyrael catches **Raigekijin** and brings it down on Tunida who blocks. The power of the attacks rip the ground apart before causing an explosion. From the dust comes Tunida who ascends into the air.

"Where are you?" States Tunida as he scans for Zyrael.

"Here." Says Zyrael as he appears in front of Tunida who blocks a flurry of strikes. The two dance around in the sky, creating shockwaves from their clashes. Tunida swings his sword and Zyrael defends by blocking with Raigekijin vertically.

"Give up, you can't win." States Tunida making Zyrael scoff.

"A lower life form like yourself is nowhere near my level." Says Zyrael as the weapons grind against each other.

"Still, I am curious as to how I can't sense your presence." States Zyrael as he still can't feel Tunida. Tunida's chest opens up in a grotesque display to show a blue orb of some sort.

"This was a gift from Saint Yuuji when he saved me from despair," says Tunida as Zyrael looks at the jewel, "The **Fuyōheki** or Demon-sealing stone, masks the presence of anyone who wields it."

"Interesting gift." Says Zyrael as Tunida begins to change. His wings become larger and he has a turtle shell on his back. His body become more muscular. **(Think Mōryōmaru from Inuyasha.)**

 **"** I've devoured many demons to increase my strength." Says Tunida as his eyes glow.

"Now… I will devour you." Says Tunida as he licks his lips. Zyrael smirks at the comment.

"I'll only give you indigestion." Says Zyrael.

"Enough talk… time to die." Says Tunida as he pushes Zyrael back. Zyrael is sent fly back before he recovers and dodges beams of energy from Tunida. Tunida clashes with Zyrael who blocks before spin kicking Tunida who blocks the first and second kick but is hit by the third. However Tunida grabs the leg of Zyrael and swings him to the ground. Tunida grabs the throat of Zyrael and squeezes.

"I'll kill you before eating you." Says Tunida as he chokes Zyrael. Zyrael narrows his eyes before he puts his palms together, facing Tunida.

" **120mm Black Lightning Cannon**!" Shouts Zyrael as he blasts Tunida into the sky. Tunida growls as his skin burns from the holy power in the lightning. He forms a barrier around himself that expands to block the attack. As the attack stops he head butts Zyrael who had dashed to him.

" **Lightning Dragon God's Iron Fist**!" Shouts Zyrael as he engulfs his fists in black lightning. He unleashes a barrage of punches on Tunida whose face is knocked left and right. However he remains unfazed by the attack and grabs the fist of Zyrael before snapping the arm. Zyrael yells in pain before he is shot with energy blast.

"It is no use," Says Tunida as he lands near Zyrael whose arm sparks before he balls his hand into a fist, "my body is invulnerable." Tunida grows appendages that grow large mouths.

"Now I have to eat a bad meal." Says Tunida as Zyrael shoots lightning out. Tunida's appendages are ripped to shreds but they reforms and engulf Zyrael. Zyrael erects a black lightning barrier around himself to stop the process but the appendages go right through the barrier.

"I have devoured Yōmeiju or Melting Life Tree so barriers won't protect you from me." States Tunida as he devours Zyrael. **Raigekijin** falls to the ground and sparks.

"Master!" Shouts Raynare who has cuts all over her. She shoots out a beam of light that engulfs Tunida. Mittelt fires spears at the dust cloud while Madness spins in front of Kala before shooting out a beam of light. The attacks make a crater in the ground. Suddenly they are impaled with appendages.

"Good, you've saved me the trouble of going to you." Says Tunida as black lightning travels up the appendages and shocks the three girls who scream in agony.

"Now Saint Yuuji will be able to do his work in peace." Says Tunida before he twitches and the lightning stops. The girls groan and look to Tunida who widens his eyes.

"What's going on?" Asks Tunida who tries to use the black lightning.

" ** _Hmm, this feels weird but interesting at the same time_**." Says the voice of Zyrael making Tunida widen his eyes.

"You, you're supposed to be dead." Says Tunida as his body twitches again.

 ** _"… You said you devoured a lot of demons… so that means if I eat you… I get all that power_**." Says Zyrael.

"Fool, you couldn't possibly devour me with my invulnerable-." Starts Tunida before widening his eyes.

" ** _You get it now_**?" Says Zyrael.

" ** _I've already gotten past your invulnerable body_**." Says Zyrael.

"Argggh!" Shouts Tunida as his body convulses. His body seems to lose mass before his face cracks.

" ** _I knew it would taste bad but it really is disgusting_**." Says Zyrael in a voice that sounds like his mouth is full. Tunida grows skinnier before a mass shoots out from his back. The mass morphs into Zyrael who cracks his neck. Zyrael is naked and has scales on his body and his wings are out. He has a tail that swings behind him with a single spike on the end. Tunida falls to the ground and struggle to stand. **Raigekijin** floats to Zyrael who grabs it and spins it around.

"Phew, I feel really good." Says Zyrael as he tests his reformed body.

"I'm surprised you're still alive after I ate you." Says Zyrael, looking at Tunida who groans. Tunida is a skinny person with no meat on his bones.

"I can sense you now that I've ate the **Fuyōheki** ," Says Zyrael as Tunida throws his sword at Zyrael but the sword is swatted away by Zyrael's tail, "and now I've gained that… what is it you called it… invulnerable body?" Zyrael narrows his eyes as demons flock to Tunida. **Raigekijin** sparks with black lightning before Zyrael spins and releases a wave of explosive black lightning that rips the demons to shreds with ease. Several demons attempt to reform but their bodies decompose.

"Now that I've eaten all your useful parts… I no longer need you." Says Zyrael as he points **Raigekijin** at Tunida. The tip of the pike sparks with black lightning before electrical energy forms an enormous sphere of black lightning.

"Raging Bolt!" Shouts Zyrael as the orb shoots towards Tunida. The orb detonates, causing a massive explosion that can be seen from miles away. The shockwave makes huge waves and blows away the forest. Black lightning sparks around the area as Zyrael looks on.

"Damn… I didn't mean to do all that… oh well." Says Zyrael as his skin morphs and forms his armor over himself. It is still the same design but now harder due to absorbing Tunida's body.

"Now for the wrinkled old bastard." Says Zyrael with a smirk.

"Ah… I'm hungry again." Says Zyrael.

* * *

 **Ok guys sorry for the slow updates but I'm working so it can't be helped. But I will try to update as fast as I can.**

 **So I made Tunida a little like Mōryōmaru with similar abilities. But now that Zyrael has devoured him… well now Zyrael has all the abilities Tunida had.**

 **Now for Saint Yuuji I was thinking about making him like Jura from Fairy Tail and Saint Hakushin from Inuyasha. What do you think?**

 **Till Next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4- Quiet Berserker and Mad Saint

Quiet Berserker and the Mad Saint

Zyrael floats above the area, with a smoldering crater beneath him. He looks around as the forest is quiet. He senses the demons but the demons do not attack. He smells their fear and smiles. However he shows no mercy and flies down to them. He cuts them all to pieces with his weapon. He has a smile on his face before he turns and releases a **Lighting Breath** from his mouth, which rips through the demons.

"This is boring." Says Zyrael as he flaps his wings. He spots the castle and lands in the yard. He spots demons that look like samurai. The demons draw their swords that radiate with demonic power. Zyrael lifts his spear with a smile.

"Shall we?" Asks Zyrael as the demons vanish in a burst of speed. Zyrael snaps his eyes wide and blocks both two swords. He spins and cuts one in half before sending a bolt at the other. The demon is vaporized by the bolt. As the demons fall, Zyrael glances behind him to see more rising from portals.

"Oh?" States Zyrael as the demons take various forms of samurai. Suddenly from above, comes a rain of pink light spears. The demons are ripped apart by the attack before several more are cut in half as **Madness** rips through them. Zyrael looks up to see Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. All three of them are sporting wounds and minor cuts.

"Zyrael-sama, are you okay?" Asks Raynare as she lands in front of him. Mittelt floats above him with her bow pointed at the demons. Kalawarner grabs **Madness** and enters a stance.

"Yeah, I'll let you handle them." Says Zyrael as he turns to the entrance. He sticks out his hand before a black lightning ball hits the door. The door crumbles under the attack as Zyrael walks in. Zyrael walks through the halls before sweeping with Thunder Pike, taking the head of a demon that appeared.

"Get him!" Shouts a demon as more demons fall from the ceiling. Zyrael spins his spear and proceeds to cut the demons down. He spins before shooting a bolt from his hands. A demon is ripped apart by the bolt before one comes down with a katana. Zyrael blocks the sword before appendages rip through the chest of the demon, who widens his eyes.

"Trash." States Zyrael as he tosses the demon aside. Suddenly he widens his eyes and dodges green lightning. He skids on the floor and looks up. He widens his eyes when he sees a lovely young girl wrapped in white bandages with empty eyes, carrying a giant mace. The mace is opened and sparking with green lightning or electricity.

"And who the hell are you?" Asks Zyrael after standing. The girl remains quiet before she yells and burst from her spot. Zyrael widens his eyes as she shoulder bashes him. Zyrael flies back and hits a wall, coughing up blood.

" _What the hell_?!" Thinks Zyrael before he is forced to dodge an overhead. Zyrael dodges left before flapping his wings to gain distance. However the girl jumps to him with her mace already swinging. Zyrael forms a magic circle, sparking with black lightning. The mace hits the circle and the force causes a shockwave.

" _This girl_." Thinks Zyrael as his circle begins to crack. Acting quickly Zyrael launches a spin kick, just as the circle shatters. The girl is kicked in the gut and sent to the floor. Zyrael points a finger at the ground and shoots out a bolt of black lightning. However it is countered by green lightning. Zyrael lands on the floor as the dust clears to show the girl standing unharmed. More demons and monsters appear around the area.

"Tch, I don't have time for this." Says Zyrael before he is forced to jump over a flame blast. He slams his pike through the skull of a monster before cutting it down the middle. The demons swarm him making Zyrael fly up. Black lightning sparks around his fist.

" **Roaring Thunder**!" Shouts Zyrael as he releases a large burst of lightning from his fist, heavily damaging and electrocuting the demons in the direct area, whilst also pushing the demons that aren't in the immediate area away with immense force, which rips several of them apart. The girl with the mace shields herself with her weapon but her feet skid back. Zyrael lands on the floor again with the number of enemies reduced to a handful.

"Raarr!" Shouts the girl with the mace as she charges at Zyrael. Zyrael blocks the mace with his pike before spinning his weapon up and over before under his shoulder. The girl blocks the skillful move before swinging from the left. Zyrael blocks the attack but his feet skid on the floor. He grunts as the girl is freakishly strong. The girl grunts as her mace opens and sparks with green lightning. Zyrael widens his eyes before he is overcome by electricity.

"Ahhh!" Yells Zyrael as he is electrocuted by the girl. Zyrael grits his teeth and spreads his wings. The lightning is absorbed into his wings before being converted into his own lightning. However before he can complete the process he is hit with the mace, again. Zyrael flies back but throws his pike at the girl who is impaled by Thunder Pike. The girl only grunts but doesn't yell in pain. Zyrael hits a wall and grunts before he sticks his hand out at the girl or more precisely, Thunder Pike.

" **5 Million Volt Bolt**!" Shouts Zyrael as black lightning bursts from his hand and slams into Thunder Pike. The girl yells this time in pain as she is overcome by black lightning. Like Zyrael she grits her teeth and her mace opens. The lightning dies down before it is redirected into the mace. As the lightning vanishes, the girl looks up before she is kicked in the gut. Before she flies back, Zyrael grabs Thunder Pike which is ripped from the girl's abdomen. The girl hits the wall but stands.

"Enough!" Shouts Zyrael as he points his pike at the girl. Surprisingly the girl stops.

"I have no business with you but the old man has some explaining to do." Says Zyrael but the girl says nothing. Zyrael narrows his eyes as the girl enters a stance.

"Did you not hear me?" Asks Zyrael as the mace opens. Zyrael sparks with black lightning. The girl grunts in some form of speech.

"Stand aside." Demands Zyrael with narrowed eyes. The girl growls at him in defiance.

"I see, then I have no choice but to go over your smoldering corpse!" Shouts Zyrael just as the girl roars and dashes forward. She swings down with her mace while Zyrael lifts his hand. They each release lightning and the attacks rock the castle.

 **Top Floor**

Saint Yuuji stands in front of a spire while rubbing his long beard. The spire glows with power making the monk smile. His eyes hold no emotion as the building shakes. He had felt the death of Tunida but made no outward reaction. No for his dream deaths will be needed. He looks through a portal to see Zyrael fighting his puppet. A girl he found like Tunida who was easy to manipulate into doing his bidding.

"So, he wishes to get to me does he?" Asks Yuuji to himself.

"My dream will be completed," says Yuuji before he takes out a locket with a beautiful child in it, "this is for you Charlotte." Yuuji levitates into the air before he reaches the top of the spire. He then makes several hand motions and the spire glows with power.

"My daughter, who was caught in the struggle of the factions… you will be avenged." Says Yuuji.

"Now it begins." States Yuuji before he laughs. The spire glows brighter before rumbling is heard.

 **Hall**

Zyrael skids back as the girl attacks again. Zyrael flies up to dodges before coming down with his pike. The girl blocks the attack before from Zyrael's back comes insect like appendages. The appendages pierce the shoulder of the girl who grunts before ripping the appendage off with her bare hand.

"Ah." Says Zyrael in a grunt before he is punched by the girl. Zyrael growls and spins. He spins so fast the he becomes a blur. With the appendages out, he looks like a buzz saw. The girl blocks with the mace before jumping back. Zyrael stops and jumps up before four appendages come from his back. They slam into the ground, acting like legs for Zyrael.

"Man are you annoying even if you are a little cute." Says Zyrael as he swings his appendages. The girl blocks and dodges the limbs before Zyrael comes down and swings with his pike. The girl blocks and swings but Zyrael goes back up. The girl growls and hits one of the appendages, making Zyrael lose his balance. As he falls the girl kicks him through a wall.

"Ow, that hurt." States Zyrael as he is flat on his back. From the dust comes the girl who is coming down on Zyrael. Using his appendages, Zyrael catches the girl before she can land on him. The girl swings her mace around wildly in an attempt to get free. Zyrael cuts her several times with his appendages but the cuts do nothing to stop the girl.

"Hya!" shouts the girl as she swings her mace that rips one of the appendages apart. Zyrael narrows his eyes and brings down one of the appendages on her shoulder. The girl grunts but smacks the appendage away. She comes down on Zyrael with a body slam. Zyrael looks up as the girl punches his face.

"Get off!" Shouts Zyrael as he kicks the girl up and through the ceiling. He grabs his pike and flies up. He tackles the girl through the roof before slamming her on the ground. The girl stands and swings her mace but Zyrael blocks with Thunder Pike.

"Why won't you stay down?" Asks Zyrael as the girl yells. Suddenly the building shakes, drawing Zyrael's attention to the spire on his right. He widens his eyes as he feels the power.

" _What the hell is that_?" Thinks Zyrael as the spire sparks with power. On top of the spire are four large arrows with four smaller arrows. It looks like a compass.

"Ahh, so you're here." States Yuuji as he looks down from the spire. Zyrael narrows his eyes before he is grabbed and thrown away. He flips and lands on his feet as the girl attacks again. Zyrael spins his pike in front of him.

"Sorry about this." Says Zyrael before he dashes past the girl. The girl spurts blood and yells. She falls to the ground as her arm dangles. Her legs bleed profusely as Zyrael has immobilized her.

"Hmm, you cut her tendons." Says Yuuji with an impressed tone.

"Still, not even you will stop me." Says Yuuji as he jumps down.

"Give it up old man," says Zyrael as he glares at Yuuji, "with both of your servants out of commission, you can't possibly beat me."

"Oh my, I'm being underestimated." Says Yuuji as power burst from him. Zyrael widens his eyes at the power.

"Tch." Says Zyrael.

"I am far more powerful here than is was outside the shrine." Says Yuuji. Zyrael growls before black lightning bursts from him. The two powers collide with each other, causing sparks to fly.

"You're still going to lose." Says Zyrael making Yuuji scoff. Yuuji sticks out his hand and a chain with a grappling hook comes out before slamming into Zyrael, who was caught by surprise. Yuuji yanks on the chains and sends the teen flying into walls. He slams him into the ground and drags him across it. Having enough, Zyrael's body sparks with black lightning. The chains shatter from the lightning as Zyrael lands in a crouch.

* * *

"Bastard." Growls Zyrael as blood runs down his head. However his body remains mostly undamaged thanks to Tunida's shell.

"So you've devoured Tunida." States Yuuji before shaking his head.

"Even in death he is useless." Says Yuuji. Zyrael stands and scoffs.

"Well aren't you a grateful old shitstain." States Zyrael.

"He was merely a pawn to achieve my goal." States Yuuji as Zyrael glances at the girl who struggles to move. She flips over and crawls with her one good arm.

"Oh, she can still move." States Yuuji with a curious tone.

"I knew she would come in handy." Says Yuuji.

"Whatever, let's get this over with," says Zyrael as his canines grow longer and black scales with gold trim appear on his face, "I got things to do." A black aura surrounds Zyrael a lightning sparks around him.

"You still wish to fight, very well." States Yuuji as a silver aura appears around him. The two powers collide and cause a shockwave before the two make hand gestures. Arcing bolts fire from each of them and clash.

"Die from the light of judgement." Says Yuuji as he fires beams of light at Zyrael. Zyrael lifts a hand in the air.

"Fool, is that all you can do?" Asks Zyrael, as the light is absorbed and converted into **Holy Dragon Lightning**. The lightning forms into an orb before it fires at Yuuji who jumps to dodge.

"How about this?" Asks Yuuji as he makes hand gestures. He is surrounded by two overlapping magic circle that spin around him. Zyrael widens his eyes and moves his hand that trails with black lightning. Three sparking magic circles are created, in the shape of circles one in front of another, in front of Zyrael.

" **Holy Cannon**!" Shouts Yuuji as he releases a beam of light.

" **El Thor**!" Shouts Zyrael as he launches a massive lightning stream. The two attacks collide and uproot the area and causes a shockwave. As the attacks die down, Zyrael sees Yuuji unharmed.

"Hmm." Says Yuuji with a smirk. Zyrael widens his eyes when he hears a yells from above. Looking up Zyrael sees the girl with the mace coming down. Before he can react, she lands and spins around before wrapping her legs around him. She roars as green lightning erupts from her mace and engulfs them both. The attack takes on the silhouette of a towering tree. Thunder Pike shatters under the attack, leaving shards of the weapon. As the attack dies down and the dust clears, Zyrael lays on the ground with burns on his body. Smoke rises from his body as he grunts and moves. The girl lays on the ground with both arms dangling off. Her body is severely damaged but she still lives.

"Well done my dear." Says Yuuji as the girl stands on her one good leg. She grabs her mace and moves towards Zyrael who is on a knee. Due to his defense skin and shell, he managed to survive the attack but he's taken a lot of damage.

"Kill him." Orders Yuuji as the girl lifts the mace. Zyrael snaps his eyes open and jumps back. The mace misses and the girl growls.

"Are you insane?" Asks Zyrael making the girl grunt and yell.

"He cares nothing for you!" Shouts Zyrael, pointing at Yuuji. The girl yells and shakes her head, as if saying 'you're wrong'.

"He treats and refers to you like a puppet." Says Zyrael with wide eyes at the girl's loyalty. But he suspects her intelligence is not very high. She latched onto the first person who showed her some form of kindness.

"Idiot." Says Zyrael as he chops the back of her neck while releasing an electrical discharge. The girl falls to the ground before Zyrael jumps back to dodges Yuuji. The girl moves but her body has been short circuited.

* * *

"She'll be out for a while so we will finish this now." Says Zyrael. Yuuji looks at him before looking to the girl.

"Tell me boy, do you know the story of the **Frankenstein's monster**?" Asks Yuuji making Zyrael raise a bow.

"Yeah, Victor Frankenstein but I fail to see the relevance." Says Zyrael.

"Victor sought to recreate the original couple described in the bible - Adam and Eve. Due to the limitations of man, he first built Eve, intending for her to give birth to the counterpart." Tells Yuuji. Zyrael narrows his eyes at the story.

"So what." Says Zyrael, getting annoyed.

"What started as a patchwork of lifeless flesh was given life by the energy harnessed from lightning. Unfortunately, what awoke was not the ideal woman that Victor envisioned, but an abomination with the mind of an infant." Continues Yuuji.

"Like I said-." Starts Zyrael before widening his eyes. He looks to the girl on the ground who struggles to move.

"Having no developed capacity for expression, her sense of morality was completely absent. After presenting the entrails of a slain dog as a gift for the master, she was branded a failure and disassembled, before being abandoned completely." Finishes Yuuji. Zyrael's eyes are shadowed.

"So you've taken advantage of her… low intellect." Accuses Zyrael.

"She has proven to be valuable." Says Yuuji as the girl manages to stand.

"I didn't even give her a name but she never complained." Says Yuuji as he wraps beads around his hand.

"You sicken me." Says Zyrael.

"There are two reasons why I kept her around," says Yuuji, ignoring Zyrael's insult, "one: she is a capable fighter who will defend me." Zyrael narrows his eyes as Yuuji gets done wrapping his hand.

"And the second?" Asks Zyrael as he lifts his pike. The girl lifts her mace before a hand comes out her chest. In the hand is a heart the sparks with power. Like the arms, the heart is connected to power lines.

"Her body contains a vast amount of power that will help me achieve my goal." Says Yuuji as he pulls his hand out of the girl. Her eyes are wide as she falls in a heap.

"You bastard!" Shouts Zyrael as he prepares to move. However he is surrounded by magic circles. Zyrael widens his eyes at the formation.

" **Amaterasu: Formula 100**." Says Yuuji as he walks away. Zyrael's body sparks with black lightning.

" **Maximum Defense Seal: Three Pillar Thunder Gods**!" Shouts Zyrael as three pillars rise around him, sparking with black lightning. The techniques collide creating a shockwave with sparks of black lightning. As the attack dies. Zyrael is on his knees with his armor ripped off. He pants with closed eyes.

"Stay there and watch my dream come fruition." Says Yuuji as he flies to the top of the spire. He places the heart in the middle of the compass. The spire comes to live and the arrows begin to spin.

"Now at last, it begins!" Shouts Yuuji as the power builds.

"The extinction of all supernatural forces!" Shouts Yuuji. Zyrael widens his eyes at the statement. Yuuji wishes to kill all supernatural forces. Zyrael struggles to stand and fight. He looks to see the girl look to him. Her eyes are blank but a tear runs down her right eye.

"I… am sorry for what happened to you." Says Zyrael as he takes pity on her.

"You didn't deserve this and if you live… I would be happy to show you… how to truly live." Says Zyrael as he stands. He loses balances but remains standing. The girl looks at him intently before her mace sparks. Green lightning hits Zyrael who widens his eyes as his energy returns.

"Thank you." Says Zyrael as he flies up. The spire spins faster as Zyrael flies over it. Yuuji sees him and growls.

"It's too late, in a matter of moments, you and all the Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Dragons, Yokai, everyone will be dead!" Laughs Yuuji.

"Then I'll make this quick!" Shouts Zyrael as he positions himself over the spire. Zyrael extends both arms before himself, his open palms facing, the fingers pointed towards the target. Sparks of black lightning are generated between their arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area.

" **100 million Volt: Holy Dragon Lightning- Charged Particle Cannon**!" Shouts Zyrael as he fires a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned black lightning at his target. The attack slams into the spire and rips it apart, making Yuuji widen his eyes.

"N-No, impossible!" Yells Yuuji before he is struck by the lightning. He yells as his skin peels off.

"Charlotte!" Shouts Yuuji as his body is vaporized. The spire crumbles and the arrows shatter. The cavity holding the heart falls to the ground. The dust clears to show Zyrael barely floating. He lands on the ground and takes the heart. He walks to the girl who is slowly dying.

"C-Come on now, don't die on me." Says Zyrael as he sits next to her. He inserts the heart into her chest. He feels the power lines connect but the heart has no energy. Zyrael growls as he channels lightning through the heart.

"Come on." Says Zyrael. The girl's body rises but her eyes remain dead. He does so again with no luck. He grips the heart and uses his other hand to grab her head. He shocks her again with more power before the heart jump starts. The girl's wakes as her eyes gain some color. She looks to Zyrael who smiles weakly.

"Ah… that's right… you don't have a name." Says Zyrael as he thinks. The girls arms pull together but her body is to badly damaged to stand.

"Eve… I will call you Eve." Says Zyrael before his head falls onto Eve's bosom. Eve sounds out her name on her lips before hugging Zyrael.

"Zyrael-sama!" Shout Raynare and her group as they run to him.

* * *

 **Ok so I made a mistake. I wrote the next chapter before writing this one… oops. But I came back and wrote this before posting. So I am saved!**

 **So Eve is now part of Zyrael's group. Berserker of Black. Now I was talking with** **reptoholic about a system to reincarnate Fallen Angels. I came up with the game Shogi as the base.**

 **Here are the pieces:**

 **1 king- Zyrael**

 **1 rook- Eve- Berserker of Black**

 **1 bishop- no clue?**

 **2 gold generals- No Clue?**

 **2 silver generals- No Clue?**

 **2 knights- Altera- Attila the Hun- Saber Class and OC Centaur with two nodachi's as Centaurs could wield them as katana's. Swords will be:** **One-Cut Killer: Murasame from Akame Ga Kill (Will maybe lower the power to simply deadly poison instead of one cut kill.) and** **March of the Dead: Yatsufusa from the same anime. She will have long black hair tied into a pony tail with armor.**

 **2 lances- Balsa Yonsa-From Seirei no Moribito (Moribito - Guardian of the Spirit) she will have Gae Buidhe, a spear that makes any wounds caused by it unhealable, and Gae Dearg, a spear that pierces through mana. and Scáthach from Fate Series.**

 **9 pawns- Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner… and throw out some suggestions.**

 **Also what abilities should be gifted for each piece?**

 **Next chapter- Whitechapel Murders!**

 **Till next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5- Whitechapel Murders

Whitechapel Murders

 **Black Tower**

Zyrael lays in bed with soft eyes and a goofy expression. He sleeps peacefully as he snuggles into what he thinks is pillow. A moan echoes in the room. Zyrael opens his mouth to show his canines before he bits the pillow. A pleasured moan echoes in the room again and he fondles the pillow. Suddenly Zyrael's ear is bitten making him open his mouth. He turns and snuggles. Raynare who was the first pillow has a pink hue on her face as she pants. Raynare's eyes as blank and drool runs down her mouth as she weakly crawls away.

Behind her is Kalawarner who is assaulted by Zyrael. Kala holds him close with her eyes closed shut as Zyrael gropes her. Mittelt lies on the bed out cold. Zyrael bites Kalawarner who yells out. Raynare reaches out towards the door but is suddenly wrapped up in a scaly tail. She is pulled back to Zyrael who sucks on both Kala's and Raynare's nipple while squeezing both.

"K-Kala, do something." Says Raynare with a blush before she screams out in pleasure.

"I k-knew this w-wasn't a g-good idea." Says Kala before she screams out as Zyrael sucks her breast.

How did the three end up in this situation, you ask? It's been 2 weeks since the battle on the island. Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt have fallen for the Young Master, as they call him. Once coming back, Zyrael needed to enter a slumber to process all the new additions to his body. One day ago, the three girls had decided to sleep with him. Azazel had warned them that as a dragon, Zyrael has extremely powerful pheromones that can affect those around him. But they are even stronger when he is sleeping and that is why Azazel layered his son's room with a special material to stop the pheromones from exiting the room.

However that is not all. Azazel had told them, as a child Zyrael would often grope his mother in his sleep. His mother of course could over power him and put him at ease but other girls wouldn't stand a chance. Because of his dragon side, he has a powerful lust for the opposite sex. He will assault any female next to him when sleeping. This also might be the reason why dragons sleep with a harem as no one woman could survive alone. And so here we are.

Mittelt wakes and shakes her head. She hears panting and looks to her left. She widens her eyes when she sees Raynare and Kalawarner lying defeated. Mittelt crawls to the door before she is wrapped by a tail.

"HUUUHHH?!" Yelps Mittelt as she is assaulted by Zyrael.

"R-Raynare, get Azazel-sama." Says Mittelt. Kala stands with a pink hue over her face. She crawls back onto the bed with blank eyes and a smile with drool down her lips. Blood runs down her nose as she smiles, not a perverted smile but a lustful one.

"Kala?" Says Mittelt as Kala kisses Zyrael who slowly releases Mittelt. Kala has been overcome by the pheromones and is simply following her instinct as a female. Raynare reaches the door and struggles to raise her hand. She bangs on the door several times.

"A-Azazel-sama, help us." Says Raynare as her eyes begin to turn blank and a smile forms on her lips. Blood begins to run down her nose as well.

"Ahhh, I love this." Says Kalawarner as she exposes her wings. Mittelt blushes before her eyes begin to dim. Raynare looks back and crawls back to the bed. Mittelt also crawls to the bed. Suddenly the door is knocked down as Azazel comes in with a gas mask over his face. He is not alone as several other men join him.

"I thank you all for your bravery." Says Azazel as he picks up Raynare. The men nod but you could see the fear in their eyes. Mittelt and Kalawarner are taken by two men. However the girls protest and struggle in their grip.

"No, master needs me!" Says Raynare before Azazel chops the back of her neck. Suddenly the men are hit with killing intent. They slowly turn to see Zyrael standing with his wings out and sparking black lightning around him. Zyrael now has six black wings with scales. Zyrael's eyes are closed, indicating he is still asleep.

"Steady men." Says Azazel as he slowly backs up towards the door.

"What should we do?" Asks a fallen angel.

"I will go out the door while you guys…. SLOW HIM DOWN." Says Azazel as he speeds out of the room. The men look at each other before yelling and running out of the room. They quickly shut the door before sighing in relief.

"Ah well done men, I knew you could handle it." Says Azazel as he sips some tea. The men glare at their 'fearless leader'.

"Good thing we didn't breathe in his pheromones or we would be in some trouble." Says Azazel as he looks at the three girls who slowly sit up with confused expressions. Suddenly they blush beat red, remembering what happened.

"I don't understand why breathing in his pheromones would be harmful to us." Says one fallen angel. Azazel looks at him before sipping his tea.

"As you know, Zyrael's pheromones make women go crazy with lust," says Azazel getting nods from the fallen angels, "well for men, if we are exposes the pheromones... we might die."

"W-What do you mean?" Asks a fallen angel.

"A dragon's pheromones can only be overcome with another dragon's pheromones or a female dragon." Says Azazel as he casually sips his tea.

"Males that are hit with a male dragon's pheromones will be or could be destroyed at the genetic level." Says Azazel as not even he knows, but he is not in a hurry to find out. In truth, they might not die. However, his wife had told him that a male dragon's pheromones could overwrite another male's genetic code; meaning the male's ability to reproduce would be taken away. Providing the dragon with less competition in mating. Azazel isn't sure if his wife was joking or not as she did not say.

"Ah, we almost went too far." Says Raynare as she blushes.

"What a beast." Says Kalawarner.

"We're saved!" Exclaims Mittelt as she lays back with Kalawarner sighing in relief. Suddenly, Zyrael's room door opens. Azazel spits out his tea into the face of another fallen angel. All the males hear Azazel's words in their heads. Zyrael walks out of the room with a yawn. Azazel sighs in relief as he lets go of a fellow fallen angel who he was going to use as a decoy.

* * *

"Ahh, my adorable son." Greets Azazel as he spreads his arms while running towards Zyrael. However he ends up with the back of Zyrael's fist in his face.

"Good morning." Greets Zyrael, barely conscious as Azazel holds his face. The three girls blush at the sight of him.

"Ah, hey guys." Greets Zyrael, with no memory of the events that occurred all night. Steam rises from three heads as they nod. Azazel sits down as his face turns serious.

"Well, now that you are awake… we can get to business." Says Azazel making Zyrael look to him. Zyrael chugs some orange juice before leaning against the refrigerator.

"So… what's wrong?" Asks Zyrael, turning serious as well. The three girls quickly get dressed as Azazel leans back.

"There is a problem in London." Says Azazel making Zyrael raise a brow.

"London?" States Zyrael with confusion.

"Ah, there appear to be gruesome murders in Whitechapel." Says Azazel making Zyrael laugh.

"What, has Jack the Ripper made an epic return?" Asks Zyrael with laugh.

"No clue, but we've been requested to check it out." Says Azazel, making Zyrael glance at him.

"It seems the majority of the victims, are clients of devils and some are devils." Says Azazel as Zyrael narrows his eyes before scoffing.

"We should give the person doing this a medal." States Zyrael.

"A church member was also killed," says Azazel making Zyrael shrug, "many think that it is Grigori who is behind this."

"Well, we're not," says Zyrael as he looks at his father, "are we?"

"No and that is the reason you will investigate." Says Azazel as Zyrael grows a tick mark. He pinches the cheek of his father who flails around.

"I wake up and you immediately send me away," says Zyrael as he twist the cheek, "no good morning or breakfast."

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry." Says Azazel before Zyrael lets go and sighs.

"Did you finish the project?" Asks Zyrael as Azazel rubs his face before smiling.

"I finished a prototype." Says Azazel as he pulls out Shoji pieces.

"I based it off the Evil Piece System with a few alterations." Says Azazel as Zyrael stores them away. Azazel then forms a spear that turns into **Thunder Pike** which has been remade.

"I made a few modifications to your weapon as well." Says Azazel as Zyrael takes his weapon that appears different.

Thunder Pike takes the form of a spear with a straight point that has four edges curving inwards and downwards, respectively, separated by a golden arrow extending out of the head of the spear horizontally, with a diamond-shaped figure surrounding a red crystal. The grip of the spear bears Fafnir's jewel that appears to be held in place by small teeth-like decoration, which connects to the shaft. The spear unleashes electrical discharges when Zyrael channels lightning through the spear. A chain is also wrapped around the shaft, allowing Zyrael to throw the spear and bring it back. Zyrael channels power into the spear before armor appears over him. **(Fairy Tail- Ravelt with some additions)**

The armor is gold and black in color. The chest plate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Zyrael's neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armored gauntlets which cover the entirety of Zyrael's arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but are instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots. The waist guard is the same color and design.

"This armor was a gift from your mother and on her request was to be given to you when you were ready." Says Azazel as he watches Zyrael look himself over.

"Now then are you ready?" Asks Azazel making Zyrael look to the three girls who nod. Zyrael walks into a room to see Eve on a table. Her body is connected to a power source. Zyrael places the rook piece over her body before dropping it. The piece melts into Eve who remains asleep.

"I'll be back soon." Says Zyrael as he kisses her forehead. Eve is still being… repaired from the damage she received.

"I'm ready." States Zyrael.

"Try not to blow up the tower dad." Says Zyrael before he and his group vanish with a thunderclap.

 **Whitechapel**

A crowd gathers in an area as police try to block their way. Many in the crowd gasp and turn away from the scene while others grow angry. The people begin to push and yell at the police who block the way. Reporters hover and take pictures of the scene. Behind the crowd steps a young teen with a trench coat and sun glasses. Behind him are three girls with black suits. One of the cops looks at them and sneers before the teen looks up. In a flash we see six scaled black wings before they vanish. The teen walks through the crowd, that parts. The teen stops when he sees the scene.

"Another one then?" Asks the teen as he takes off his sun glasses. Zyrael looks at the scene unfazed by the blood. Zyrael has been here for three weeks and he has had no luck on locating the source of the murders.

"Why are you here?" Asks one of the cops. Zyrael glances at the man. His eyes narrow at the devil.

"Be silent, filth." Says Raynare with narrowed eyes.

"The master has no reason to tell you anything." States Kalawarner.

"How we would like to destroy you now." Says Mittelt. The devil growls as his eyes glow.

"You had better be very sure." States Zyrael as his eyes glow. In a flash, the devil has a vision of his gruesome death. Suddenly another cop steps up, making the supernatural entities stop. The human cop looks to Zyrael.

"Scotland Yard is more than capable of dealing with this." Says the cop.

"The Queen does not think so, Inspector Cass." Says Zyrael as he bends down. He touches the blood and narrows his eyes. He lets out a noise of disgust when he learns that the victim is a devil.

"Just like the others, no heart." Says Zyrael before he spots something. He sees a single strand of white silver hair. He takes the strand and hides it before standing.

"Well I suppose there is nothing here." Says Zyrael as he walks away. The three girls walks next to him as he looks at the hair. He sniffs it and a look of confusion appears on his face.

"Master?" Asks Kalawarner who sees the expression.

"Strange, I smell thousands of different scents on this single strand of hair." Says Zyrael.

"Master, I can perform a locator spell on the hair." Says Raynare.

"Yes but, do it tonight," says Zyrael as they turn left, "this entity seems to hunt at night."

 **Later that night**

In a dark house stands a man with glasses and a cruel smirk on his face. He looks to his left and licks his lips before walking over. In the corner is a naked girl with chains on and around her body. She has bruises over her body and a blank look in her eyes. She has short silver hair and a scar on her left eye. The man bends down and roughly grabs her face. The girl's expression doesn't change.

"Time to get up and hunt," says the man as he lifts his other hand, which has strange markings that are glowing, "my little Ripper." The man smiles cruelly as the girl stands and the chains are removed. The man smacks her butt before dressing her in skimpy clothing.

"Go." Commands the man before the girl vanishes. The man laughs evilly as he looks at the various pictures he has taken of the girl.

"Go and kill them all, and if you are successful I… **might** free you." Says the man before laughing.

Sitting on a building with his wings out and armor on is Zyrael, who looks out at the city. He sniffs the air and frowns when he picks up devils. It has taken all his willpower not to kill all of them. How easy it would be to do so, scratches at the back of his mind. Behind him are the three girls. Raynare levitates the strand of hair before several magic circles appear. The group glow before Raynare opens her eyes. While adept in the magic arts, Raynare is far from a master. Still she is capable enough.

"I've got him!" Shouts Raynare, making Zyrael nod as he too senses him. Raynare had linked the spell to the others. Zyrael stands before taking off, followed by the others. He banks left before flying low. The sounds of fighting reaches his ears. He speeds up before turning right to see a devil fighting a little girl. The devil is not alone as it has summoned creatures to fight. However the girl cuts them to pieces. Zyrael lands on the point of a building and watches.

"Master, shouldn't we help?" Asks Mittelt with a tilted head.

"Our job is to prove that Grigori had no part in this event, but that doesn't mean we have to help the devils." States Zyrael. Zyrael looks at the girl and narrows his eyes at the bruises and blank eyes. He watches the devil throw energy balls at the girl that seem to hit.

"Hmm, not so tough." Says the devil before out of the smoke comes the girl who cuts the devil several times.

"Ahh, damn you bitch!" Shouts the devil before two knives plunge into his chest. The devil gurgles before falling. The girl stands over him before she cuts open his chest and spots his heart. She places her knives on the ground before taking the heart. She eats the heart making Zyrael raise a brow. Then he feels her power grow.

"Stay here." Orders Zyrael as he jumps straight down without changing his stance. He hovers just off the ground before he sees several creatures appear above the girl. The creatures smack the girl away but she says nothing. The creatures' procced to eat the body of the devil. Zyrael senses demonic energy in the creatures.

"How's the meal?" Asks Zyrael as he comes into view. The creatures stop and look at him. The girl raises her head and turns with blank eyes. She looks at Zyrael before her eyes gain some color before quickly vanishing. The monsters look to Zyrael who scans them. **(Fairy Tail-Pandemonium Monsters)**

* * *

" **Kill him you fools**!" Shouts a voice. Zyrael scans the area but doesn't pick up another person. He concludes that the voice is coming from **Communication Magic**. The monsters growl and step forward, making Zyrael narrow his eyes. The girl on the ground stands and enters a stance with two knives. Zyrael sparks with black lightning before entering a stance with his spear pointed to the ground. A breeze past between the combatants before the monsters roar and shoot fire from their mouths. Zyrael does nothing as the fire hits him, causing an explosion.

Raynare and the others lift their arms to block the dust. As the dust clears, a faint glow erupts from the dust. Zyrael stands in the same place with the ground uprooted and cracked. A barrier is around him, and he is completely unharmed. Zyrael snaps his eyes open before spinning Thunder Pike over his head in a circle, before aiming at the monsters.

" **1 Billion Volt Volley**." Says Zyrael as he points his spear at the monsters and black lightning sparks at the spear head. Black lightning shoots from the spear and vaporizes the monsters. The girl evades the sparks and rushes Zyrael as the monsters are destroyed behind her. Zyrael sees her coming and enters a stance. In a flash the two clash at high speeds; their weapons a blur. Zyrael jumps and spins in the air before thrusting with Thunder Pike. The girl blocks with her knives but skids back. She puts her knives up to block a thrust. The weapons grind against eachother, making sparks fly.

"I see, so you are the one." Says Zyrael as he lands. He sniffs the air and nods, answering his own question. The girl looks at him with a curious expression. She back flips away from Zyrael.

"Tell me girl, why are you doing this?" Asks Zyrael as he looks at the girl. The girl opens her mouth but no words come out, as if it is a struggle to speak.

" **Enough, Jack kill him now**!" Shouts the same voice. Zyrael raises a brow at the name.

"Jack is it?" States Zyrael drawing the girl's attention.

"Not bad name." Says Zyrael. Jack widens her eyes at the statement. Zyrael sticks out his hand and smiles. Jack looks at the hand and steps forward only for her to hold her head and yells out.

" **You dare to defy me**!?" Shouts the voice as Jack screams.

" **I who brought you back**!" Shouts the voice.

" **By my order… _kill him_**." Shouts the voice. Jack lifts her head and enters a stance. Zyrael narrows his eyes as he sees the girl being forced to enter a stance. Her limbs shake, as if she is trying to resist but can't.

"Whoever you are, you will regret your actions." Says Zyrael. He hears nothing for a moment before laughing is heard.

" **Fool, like all the rest, I've only just begun**." Says the voice before Jack dashes forward. From the ground comes various appendages, which attack Jack. She dodges the appendages while cutting some apart. The appendages are spiked and are of various designs, showing the different varieties of supernatural creatures, Zyrael has devoured. The appendages shoot out beams of energy, forcing Jack to dodges. She cuts several appendages to pieces before dashing to Zyrael. Jack widens her eyes when she sees the appendages are connected to Zyrael.

" **W-What are you**?" Asks the voice as Jack dodges black and yellow spikes from Zyrael's wings. Suddenly the attacks stop and the appendages cover Zyrael before sinking into him. After the display Zyrael appears. His wings are black with black feathers dipped in gold. Black scales with gold trim appear on his face and his canines are longer. Zyrael as condensed all the various creatures he had devoured into himself. His appearance hasn't changed that much but anyone with the ability to sense power would tell you that he is a completely different person.

"Sorry about that, I've been meaning to do that for some time." Says Zyrael as he cracks his neck.

" **Tch, so you gained some power, it won't be enough**." Says the voice as Jack glows red. Zyrael looks on as he feels Jack's power grow.

"Really?" Asks Zyrael as Jack vanishes in a burst of speed. Zyrael's eyes glance left before he puts up Thunder Pike to block. Knives grind against the spear's shaft before Zyrael purposely weakens his grip to have Jack come forward with her momentum. He sticks out his hand as black lightning appears around it. He hits her gut and she flies back, into a building before flying out the opposite side. The building crumbles down, picking up dust. From the dust comes daggers that Zyrael skillfully blocks.

"Impressive," says Zyrael as Jack appears behind him, "still… not good enough." Zyrael blocks her attack with an appendage that shoots from his spine. Several more appear in various designs. Zyrael spins and his appendages hit Jack's guard. Because of the force, Jack is picked up and thrown back. Just as quickly as they appeared, the appendages vanish back into Zyrael.

" **Useless puppet, you still require more power**!" Yells the voice as Jack glows again. Zyrael sighs at the attempt but gets ready. He points his spear at the ground. Mist surrounds the area and Jack vanishes within it. Suddenly, Zyrael's barrier flashes on the left. He turns and thrusts in that direction but hits nothing. Jack is a blur in the mist making Zyrael click his teeth.

"Well time to take off the kids gloves." Says Zyrael as the jewel on the spear glows.

" **Magic Spear: Ten Commandments!** " Says Zyrael as the spear glows brighter. Jack stops and shields her eyes from the light.

" **Silfarion!** " Shouts Zyrael as he vanishes in a burst of speed. Jack counters with her own speed and the two cut up the ground before reappearing. Jack spurts blood while Zyrael is unharmed by her attacks.

"That's enough… retreat." Orders the voice as Jack thickens the mist. Zyrael dashes forward and thrust but hits nothing.

"Raynare!?" Shouts Zyrael as Raynare attempts to lock onto Jack. She stops and shakes her head. Zyrael sighs.

"We'll meet again Fallen Angel." Says the voice. Several monster appear above Zyrael who looks up. In a flash, the monsters are cut to pieces by Zyrael with the power of **Silfarion**. The spear stops glowing and Zyrael looks around.

"Jack, huh?" States Zyrael with a smile.

* * *

 **Ok so here's the new chapter.**

 **As you've seen Eve is out of commission in this chapter.**

 **Also I got some of the pieces down.**

 **King- Power- plain and simple.**

 **Rook- Insane Defense both Magic and Physical. Slow! Also abilities from Dragon Age Inquisition's Warrior Class's Vanguard.**

 **Pawns- Promotion. Will gain the abilities of a Gold General, higher Attack, Defense, Magic Defense, and Speed.**

 **Bishop- Insane Magic Capabilities. Summoning and Conjuration. Weak in Direct Combat!**

 **Knights- Combat Masters and Speed. Low Defense.**

 **Gold Generals- Grunt Deployment, Strategist. Can summon Fallen Angel Flames (Overlord Anime- Arch Angel Flames).**

 **Silver Generals Troop Movement, Healing, and Portal Keepers! Allowing their team to move anywhere on the field.**

 **Lances- Speed and Agility. High Attack! Average Defense and Low Magic Defense.**

 **So I was thinking of making a game like Rating Games. But on a war like scale. Think For Honor Dominion. Grunts on the field being commanded by the pieces. Fallen Angel vs Fallen Angel. Fallen Angel vs Devil. Fallen Angel vs Angel.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Next Chapter- A Wish for Warmth?**

 **Till Next Time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6- A Wish for Warmth

A Wish for Warmth

In a dark house, the sound of a slap echoes through the halls. In a room lit by a candle light, stands a man with glasses as he sneers at Jack. Jack has a red mark on her face, but does not respond to the slap.

"Worthless brat," says the man as he kicks her down and stomps on her, "you dared to defy me!" Jack's eyes are blank and she does not show any discomfort from the attack. Her mind goes back to Zyrael whose eyes showed curiousness and, more importantly, warmth. That is all Jack has ever wanted, warmth. Instead, she died with no one mourning her, no friends, no family, and no mother. Then she is brought back by this… man who holds no warmth.

"I told you to kill him!" Shouts the man as he picks her up by her hair. Jack simply looks at the man.

"Tch, emotionless doll, I don't know why I still keep you around." States the man as he throws her down.

"No matter, that Fallen Angel and those fools the Magicians will regret mocking me." Says the man as his hands glow with magic. He then fires his magic at Jack who rises from the ground.

"Now it is time to collect the power you gained." States the mage as he rips the power from her. Jack falls to the ground before slowly sitting up. She watches as the man absorbs the power she gained with a cruel smile on his face. The light dies down as the mage stands with power flowing from him.

"I will become the greatest sorcerer in the world," says the man as he looks to Jack, "and you will help me to achieve that reality." He fires magic at Jack who rises from the ground again and glows. She grows stronger but is still under his control.

"The world will know the name of Fredrick Fairhaven!" Shouts Fredrick with a laugh.

 **Next Morning**

As with all the murders, the body was discovered. Zyrael walks up in his human guise with the same devil from the previous day there. The devil glares and growls, while Zyrael ignores the ant. He scans the dead devil and picks up traces of magic.

"You were supposed to deal with this mess." States the devil making Zyrael glance back at him.

"I'm handling it, Tanator." States Zyrael with narrowed eyes.

"Perhaps your skills have been greatly exaggerated." Says Tanator making the girls glare.

"Let's get one thing straight, you filthy beast; I do not take orders from you or any devil." States Zyrael as he stands.

"I am here because you devils can't seem to handle your own problems." Says Zyrael making Tanator growl.

"Besides, I think I have a pretty good idea what is behind this." Says Zyrael as he walks away. Tanator glares at Zyrael's back while Raynare glares at him.

"Master, do you wish for me to kill him?" Asks Kalawarner making Zyrael chuckle.

"If only I could." Says Zyrael as his eyes glow.

 **Night**

Zyrael and his group sit and stand on the top of a building, overlooking Whitechapel. Zyrael sighs as he has lost the presence of the girl. Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner use magic to try and pick up her energy. But, while Raynare is adept in magic, she prefers close combat. Her staff is only to channel her magic. Suddenly, Zyrael's phone rings.

" _I like big butts and I cannot lie_!" Rings the phone making Zyrael's eye twitch. He answers the phone.

"Yes, worthless perverted father of mine?" Answers Zyrael with a blank face. He hears a thud over the phone.

" _T-That's so cruel_." Answers Azazel with a whine.

"Did you need something?" Asks Zyrael.

" _Did you find out how and who was attacking the devils_?" Asks Azazel.

"Partially, I know one of the people responsible but… she is being controlled by the other who has yet to reveal his name or appearance." States Zyrael as he looks at the city.

"I do know that whoever it is, is highly skilled in the magic arts." States Zyrael before he hears his father hum in thought.

" _Well according to the reports, there seems to be a mage in the area_." States Azazel making Zyrael grow a tic mark.

"And why didn't you tell me this before I left?!" Shouts Zyrael into his phone. After a few silent seconds, Azazel answers.

" _Must have slipped my mind_." Says Azazel with a goofy laugh. Zyrael glares at his phone with a red face.

" _But, reports say that he is a below average mage so… I doubt he would be responsible_." Says Azazel making Zyrael think.

"Above average you say," says Zyrael before he widens his eyes, "tell me… when the first murders happened?" Raynare and the others look to him.

" _Hmm, about three months before I sent you… why_?" Asks Azazel.

"The way the… devils were killed, they had their power taken from them." Says Zyrael as he remembers Jack eating the heart of the devil.

" _So… the mage is killing devils and supernatural creatures to increase his own power, but what about the girl you mentioned_?" Asks Azazel.

"Her energy was strange… she could have been summoned but… she wasn't summoned like others." States Zyrael.

" _She could have been resurrected in some way but who is she_?" Asks Azazel. Zyrael then widens his eyes, remembering the name she was called.

"Jack… she could be the manifestation of Jack the Ripper!" Exclaims Zyrael.

" _Hmm, so he summoned a wraith… interesting_ ," Says Azazel before he yawns, " _well good thing I decided to send some backup for you_."

"Hah?" Exclaims Zyrael as a portal opens behind him.

"I don't need any help, besides one mage will be child's play for me… oi did you hang up on me?" Asks Zyrael after receiving no answer.

"Grrt, you jerk!" Yells Zyrael before hanging up his phone. The new comer smiles at the boy in front of her. Suddenly, Zyrael turns after feeling another presence. He turns and blushes at the sight of a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She appears to wear standard Magician robes with a hood. She has a soft smile on her lips.

"Good evening young master, my name is Lavinia Reni and I am a representative from the Magicians." Greets the woman. She inches closer to Zyrael's face and smiles at his blush.

"I-I am Z-Zyrael." Greets the teen who turns away, suddenly becoming self-conscious of his appearance. While a teen, Zyrael appears slightly above average height and has… androgynous beauty. Still he is clearly a boy by his muscle and tone.

"Hai, shall we find your mage?" Asks Lavinia as she levitates off the ground.

"Excuse me but since you are a mage, I would like to give you this." Says Raynare as she passes her staff to Lavinia who smiles.

"I thank you." Says the woman as she grips the staff. The skull turns into a blue orb as she is surrounded by magic circles of a dark blue color. After a few seconds she opens her eyes and looks to Zyrael.

"It seems, he does not wish to be found." Says Lavinia as several monsters jump in the air. Zyrael looks at them and sighs. One monster is cut down the middle by Madness while the other is impaled by Raynare's light spears. The last is ripped apart by pink light spears fired from Mittelt.

"Hmm, looks like he has been busy." Says Lavinia, as she hovers in the air.

"What do you mean?" Asks Zyrael as he stands.

"I'm picking up faint magic signatures of the same type, all over the city." Says the mage making Zyrael tilt his head.

"Where are they?" Asks Mittelt. Lavinia closes her eyes and concentrates. Suddenly a magic interpretation of Whitechapel appears in front of the Fallen Angels. Zyrael widens his eyes at the number of places.

"W-What the hell is going on?" Asks Raynare.

"Those places… they are where the murders happened." Says Zyrael before widening his eyes.

"Indeed, it seems the mage has surrounded Whitechapel with magic circles." States Lavinia as she lands on the roof.

"But… that made it easier to track his location." Smiles Lavinia as she triangulates where Fredrick is.

"Good, now let's go end this." Says Zyrael before Lavinia wraps her arms around him, pushing his head into her breast.

"In order for us to be successful, we need to destroy half of the magic circles." States Lavinia. Zyrael has turned beat red while Raynare and the others grit their teeth in jealousy.

"W-Well, I'll leave that you girls." Says Zyrael, wiggling loose of Lavinia who giggles.

"Oh, the mages name is Fredrick Fairhaven." Says Lavinia with a smile. Zyrael nods before cracking his neck.

"Destroy the circles, I'll go greet the magician." Says Zyrael before with a single flap of his wings, he ascends to the sky.

 **Abandoned Orphanage**

The building creaks as the wind parts against it. In the light of the full moon, it looks like a murder house. Dead trees surround the large yard with broken statues near the door. Zyrael lands in the yard and looks at the building. He produces, Thunder Pike and places it across his shoulders. As he walks forward he feels himself pass through something.

" _A barrier_?" Thinks Zyrael before smirking.

"Well at least I know this is the right place." States Zyrael before walking forward. He reaches the door and leans forward. Suddenly through the door comes a fire breath, which destroys the front entrance. As the fire flickers, a red monster steps out from the entrance.

"Oi that is not how you greet a guest." Says Zyrael as he lands farther back. The monster roars and Zyrael making the Fallen Angel sigh.

"Lousy manners." Says Zyrael as he appears in front of the monster who looks down. Zyrael upper cuts the gut of the creature. The monster spits out blood before Zyrael's fist sparks with black lightning.

"En lieu of a greeting." Says Zyrael as the monster is blown apart by the lightning. The monsters blood stains the walls as Zyrael walks through the destroyed door. As he enters the main hall, he watches as the room lights up. He deadpans at the room being upside down.

"Welcome Fallen Angel, to your tomb." Says a male voice. Zyrael looks up to the balcony to see Fredrick and Jack.

"Ah yeah, nice to meet you." Says Zyrael with a dismissive tone. Fredrick's eye twitches at the tone before he scoffs with a smirk.

"Trying to get under my skin, eh?" States Fredrick before his eyes snap open.

"I'll enjoy watching your death, boy!" Shouts Fredrick with a glare. Zyrael simply looks at him before shifting his eyes to Jack who flinches. Zyrael stares deep into her eyes and the two share a private conversation as time slows.

" _Tell me, do you wish for freedom_?" Asks Zyrael making Jack widen her eyes. Jack remains silent.

" _Answer me_!" Says Zyrael more forcefully.

" _No, what I wish is for the thing that has always been denied from me_." States Jack with a monotone voice.

" _And what is that_?" Asks Zyrael. Jack looks to him before shaking her head.

" _I doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon_." Says Jack with a sad face.

" _Oh_?" Says Zyrael with closed eyes.

" _Then how about a deal_?" Offers Zyrael with a smirk. Jack looks to him.

" _When I take this piece of shit down, you come with me_." States Zyrael as he opens his eyes with a smile. Jack widens her eyes and a faint smile appears on her face. Zyrael sees hope in her eyes.

" _Hai, Okaa-san_." Whispers Jack with a single tear running down her left eye. Time returns to normal as Zyrael smirks as his hair shadows his eyes.

"So Fredrick Fairhaven, how do you wish to die?" Asks Zyrael as he sparks with black lightning. The mage glares down at Zyrael before a smirk appears on his face.

"Amusing brat, your death will be gruesome." Says Fredrick as he levitates in the air. Magic circles appear around him, making Zyrael narrow his eyes.

"Just what are you planning, mage?" Asks Zyrael as he feels the magic increasing.

"I assume by now, the Mage Association has sent someone to help," states Fredrick with a smile, "So you must know that I've placed magic circle around Whitechapel."

"Well you did make it obvious." Says Zyrael with narrowed eyes.

"Tell me, how many supernatural beings are in Whitechapel?" Asks Fredrick making Zyrael narrow his eyes.

" _What is he thinking_?" Thinks Zyrael.

"About, 5-." Starts Zyrael before widening his eyes. Fredrick's face morphs into an insane smirk.

"Yes, to prove my power… I will… DESTROY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM INCLUDING YOU!" Shouts Fredrick with a laugh.

"No one will ever question my power, I will be feared and respected!" Shouts Fredrick.

"Idiot, I've already sent my friends to destroy those circles." Reveals Zyrael.

"Ha, do you think I will be that easy?" Asks Fredrick.

"Those circle, aren't the only thing you have to worry about!" Shouts Fredrick.

"Already, time moves against you." Smiles Fredrick. Zyrael sparks with black lightning.

"Then I'll make this quick." States Zyrael as he reveals his six black wings. Fredrick narrows his eyes before looking to Jack.

"Kill him." Demands Fredrick as Jack's body moves on its own. Jack jumps down to the floor and pulls out two daggers. Zyrael spins his spear before pointing it at Jack.

"Warmth…," whispers Jack, making Zyrael raise a brow, "that is my wish, the warmth that was denied from me." Zyrael looks to the girl and sees a hollow shell that has never experienced love.

"Please… defeat me and grant my wish." Pleads Jack making Zyrael nod his head.

"Very well, prepare yourself… Jack the Ripper." Says Zyrael as his body sparks with black lightning. Jack's body glows blood red and the two powers uproot the ground. The two clash in a blink of the eye.

 **Lavinia and Kalawarner**

The two girl lands at a small building. Kalawarner looks around before entering the building with Lavinia trailing behind. Kalawarner looks at the mage with a curious glance. She like the others saw the reaction Zyrael had to seeing her. She can also feel the magic power coming from this girl, it is practically rolling off her.

"Tell me, how is it that you were sent here?" Asks Kalawarner with a curious tone. Lavinia smiles and giggles at the question.

"Is that really what you want to know or is it how I made the young master blush so furiously?" Counters Lavinia with a smile.

"W-What, that's not it at all?!" Protests Kalawarner with a blush. Lavinia giggles at the obvious reaction before looking to Kalawarner.

"I did not use my magic to achieve that reaction from him," says Lavinia as she walks on, "he's a dragon and dragons love beautiful things, especially girls." Kalawarner blushes brighter, having thought back to the incident in the Black Tower before they left.

"Why do you think he surrounds himself with girls?" Asks Lavinia making Kalawarner stop dead in her tracks. He loves us? The though alone makes Kalawarner dance in her head. Lavinia walks up to the magic circle before looking back. She sees Kalawarner with a dazed face.

"Hai, hai, time to go to work." States Lavinia, breaking Kalawarner out of her thoughts. Suddenly Kalawarner pulls out Madness to block a sword. She spins the weapon around before flapping her wings to gain distance. She lands in a crouch beside Lavinia who tilts her head.

"Damn, and here I thought I could take you out painlessly." States a man wielding a black katana. Kalawarner narrows her eyes at the man or…

"Devil, what are you doing here?" Asks Kalawarner making Lavinia look to the devil.

"Come now, you should know after my blatant attempt to **kill you**." States the devil. Kala stands and enters a stance.

"My name is Cairn, Knight of Tanator Gusion." States Cairn with a smile as his sword glows with bloodlust.

"Tanator, you mean the scum that seems to always insult the young master?" Asks Kala making Cairn narrow his eyes. Tanator is the name of the devil who helps on the investigation.

"Careful crow, I do not like to prolong the deaths of my enemies but insult Lord Tanator again… and I'll strip the flesh from your bones." Growls Cairn.

"So… the local devil was an accomplice, just as Lord Azazel thought." Says Lavinia with a smile.

"We were forced to move when you arrived, witch." States Cairn with some edge. Suddenly though, the smile on Lavinia's face is replaced with a pout.

"I am not a witch, I am a mage!" Cries Lavinia. Kala sweat drops at the cries before turning serious.

"Do you really think that the young master trusted you devils?" Asks Kalawarner as she spreads her wings. Cairn reveals his wings and the two glare.

"We were wondering when you'd make your move." States Kalawarner as she charges forward.

"Oh, charging into your death so readily?" Asks Cairn with a smirk. Kala smiles before flying up to reveal Lavinia behind her.

"What?!" States Cairn in shock as Lavinia smiles.

" **Ice-Make: Lance**!" States Lavinia with a sweet voice as she shoots out multiple lances made of ice. Cairn clicks his teeth and blocks the lances with his sword. He skillfully blocks them all before he widens his eyes when Kala appears above him.

"Too slow!" Shouts Kalawarner as she swings down with Madness. Blood flies in the air as Cairn skids back. Cairn lifts his head to show a cut on his head.

"Hmph, I guess I should take you more seriously." States Cairn as Kalawarner glares at him.

"You're still going to die." States Kalawarner as the two powers grow. Lavinia smiles as her power freezes the ground.

"Oh my, this circle will be difficult to destroy." States Lavinia as she floats over the circle. The sounds of steel on steel echo in the building.

 **Raynare and Mittelt**

The sounds of fighting echo in the halls of the abandoned church. The hall is damaged before a bench flies by. Raynare dodges the bench before throwing a light spear. She clicks her teeth when the spear is destroyed. Mittelt fires several arrows that are skillfully dodged before energy in the form of fists fly at her.

"Mou, this is getting us nowhere." Pouts Mittelt as she dodges the fist. She flies low to dodge the fists before firing three arrows. A shadow bounces off the walls before landing behind Mittelt.

"Over here!" Shouts Raynare as she shoulder bashes the shadow. The shadow flies back before flipping and landing.

"You crows sure flap around a lot." States the voice of a young girl. The light shines on the shadow to show a small girl in Chinese clothing. Her feet are bare save for the bandages wrapped around her feet.

"But it won't matter, Yu Yan Rook of Lord Tanator Gusion, will not allow you to leave alive." States Yu Yan. Yu Yan enters a stance before propelling forward. When she does, the ground cracks from the force. Mittelt fires an arrow that Yu Yan jumps over while spinning. Raynare produces a spear but she is too slow. Yu Yan kicks both girls in the face and sends them flying back. The two girls groan before standing and glare at Yu Yan.

"Hmm, I thought I crushed your skulls with that kick, seems you are more durable then you appear." Says Yu Yan as the two Fallen Angels stand.

"Mittelt, I'll draw her attention." Whispers Raynare, making Mittelt nod her head.

"Let's go!" Shouts Raynare as the two girls prepare to fight.

All across Whitechapel, the magic circles begin to activate. The light illuminates the city as Tanator watches from his seat. The walls of the building he is in, protects those within from the spell. He hears the doors open and glances back.

"Fredrick, how long until the spell activates?" Asks Tanator as Fredrick walks to the side of him.

"Only a few minutes." States Fredrick while glancing at Tanator.

"You failed to mention that a Fallen Angel was here." States Fredrick with a glare.

"I didn't know until several weeks ago and by then I had to stay close to him." States Tanator.

"I wonder if you had planned to tell me." States Fredrick before his throat is grabbed.

"Do not insult me fool, if I wanted you dead I would do so!" States Tanator.

"Do not forget that it was I that brought that puppet of yours back to this plane and do not forget that this spell is merely a test for something greater." Says Tanator as he drops the man.

"If this works… I will be able to destroy Heaven and the Black Tower… the very reason that my family is near extinction." Growls Tanator.

"I am the last devil of the house of Gusion and I will have my revenge, treaty or not." States Tanator.

* * *

 **Ok so the devil that has been investigating the murders is the one behind the plot. It seems Fredrick is merely a pawn to help achieve Tanator's real plan. Can Zyrael's group stop the spell and can Zyrael free Jack?**

 **So I have introduced Lavinia Reni and I've given her Ice-Make magic.**

 **Next Chapter- 1 VS 100 Battle to the Top Floor!**

 **Till next time ;)**


	7. Chapter 7- 1 vs 100

1 vs 100?

Battle to the Top Floor!

* * *

The night is ruined by the sounds of explosions and dust clouds rising into the air. Two blurs fly around the abandoned street before clashing, uprooting the ground. Kalawarner grits her teeth before lashing out with a head kick. Cairn, Knight of Tanator dodges the kick before sweeping with his black sword. Kala flaps her wings to ascend in the air before coming down with Madness.

"You are agile." Compliments Cairn while Kala glares.

"Your moves are just predictable." Says Kala with a glare. Cairn closes his eyes and inhales before deflecting Madness and cutting Kala across the chest, making the Fallen Angel cry out. Kala gains some distance and lands. Her blood drops to the ground.

"Your arrogance is not amusing crow," says Cairn as his sword glows with bloodlust, "if you continue to underestimate me… you'll die." Kala looks to the devil before standing.

"It is you that is underestimating me, abomination." Counters Kala with a smirk. Cairn hums in anger before he widens his eyes when he sees Kala empty handed. Suddenly he is cut across his back and blood spurts from his wound.

"What!?" Shouts Cairn before Kala socks him with a strong left.

Lavinia floats above a magic circle that pulses with power. She then waves her hands and the circle is shattered. She sighs in relief before moving to the next circle. Several; monster appear before her and block her way.

"Oh my." Says Lavinia before she spins her staff. She slams the bottom of her staff on the ground and smiles.

" **Ice-Make-Ice Geyser**." Says Lavinia in her sweet tone. A tower of ice impales the monster with ease before two jump and attack from the air.

" **Freeze**." Commands Lavinia as she blows at the two with her lips. The two monster begin to freeze over before becoming frozen. They shatter on the ground while Lavinia floats by.

"So much to do." Sighs Lavinia.

Dust clouds kick up into the air in several places before Raynare flies out from one cloud. She then puts both hands out in front of herself. A magic circle appears before dozens of light spears fire from the circle and into the cloud. An explosion occurs before something flies out from the cloud.

"Shit." Curse Raynare before dodging to the left. Yu Yan appears and smirks before spinning in midair. She launches a kick to Raynare's face. Suddenly pink arrows fly through the sky and hit Yu Yan who falls from the sky and lands on her feet. She kicks and punches to block the arrows.

"Ah man." Whines Mittelt. Yu Yan smirks before gathering demonic energy into her hand and balling it into a fist.

" **Souring fist**!" States Yu Yan as she punches at Mittelt who widens her eyes. The energy is released from Yu Yan's fist and takes the form of a huge fist of energy.

"Dodge it, Mittelt!" Shouts Raynare. Mittelt dodges but is scrapped by the energy and sent flying towards the ground.

"Got you." Smirks Yu Yan before appearing below the falling Mittelt.

" _Crap_." Thinks Mittelt with one eye open. Raynare flies at high speeds towards Mittelt but widens her eyes.

" _I'm not going to make it_." Thinks Raynare in a panic.

"One down." Says Yu Yan with a smile. Suddenly the sounds of building being plowed through, reaches her ears. Turning to the left she widens her eyes before she is hit by a flying body. The body is Kala who grits her teeth before propelling herself off the chest of Yu Yan who is buried in the ground by the force.

"Kala!" Cries Mittelt with anime tears as she rubs her head within the bosom of her savior.

"There, there." Comforts Kala with a smile as she pats Mittelt's back.

"Oi, watch what you're doing you dumb knight!" Yells Yu Yan as she burst from the ground with a tick mark on her head.

"Ah Yu Yan, good to see you." Greets Cairn with a smile. Yu Yan however turns red with anger.

"I'd focus on us if I were you." Says Raynare from above with a smirk.

"Bitch." Growls Yu Yan. Cairn widens his eyes.

" **Pleiades**!" Shouts Raynare as six rays of violet light fall from the sky and onto the devils. The two devils scream in pain as their skin smokes.

"Slow." Grits out Cairn before he vanishes and appears in front of Raynare who widens her eyes. Cairn smirks at her face.

"Too slow." States Cairn before unleashing a barrage of attacks from every angle.

" _Too fast_." Thinks Raynare before Madness swings around. Cairn descends before entering a stance. Raynare barley keeps herself floating as she has bruises over her body.

"Hmm, I have to give it to you," says Cairn with a smile, "you are a lot more durable than I thought. To be able to keep fighting after suffering that combo, is truly remarkable."

"Bastard!" Shouts Mittelt as she fires her arrows. Cairn dodges the arrows before sliding next to Yu Yan. The two groups stare off before attacking each other.

 **Abandoned Orphanage now a Tower.**

Fighting echoes into the night sky before a wall to the orphanage is broken down. The sounds of metal against metal echo. Zyrael flips before dodging a beam from a monster. He flies down before spinning and cutting down two monsters with ease.

"This is getting me nowhere." States Zyrael before widening his eyes when Jack appears behind him.

"Dodge." Says Jack. Zyrael vanishes in a spark of lighting, to the left. He reappears behind Jack who is still going through with her attack.

"Go to sleep." States Zyrael as he swings down with his spear. Black lightning trails behind his weapon and slams down, unleashing a wave of lightning. The attack uproots the ground and destroys nearby monsters with ease.

"I don't want to." States Jack as she attempts a knee. Zyrael catches it but widens his eyes when Jack attacks his face with her daggers. Zyrael skillfully dodges all the attacks before tossing Jack away. Jack flips and lands with a hundred monsters behind her. Jack suddenly licks her lips and gains a mischievous smirk.

" **The Mist**." States Jack as a dark mist surrounds Zyrael who widens his eyes. He sniffs the air and clicks his teeth.

"Hiding her body and scent, clever girl." States Zyrael before Jack appears behind him and smiles.

"Goodbye, Okaa-san." Says Jack before Zyrael deflects her dagger and gets close. He smiles at Jack whose eyes are widened.

"Goodnight, Jack." Says Zyrael before gut punching Jack who coughs up a bile. Her eyes then close while Zyrael catches her. Zyrael looks at her choice of attire and chuckles.

"Quite revealing." Says Zyrael before carrying Jack under his arm. He has his spear in his other hand. The monster all growl, making him smirk.

 **Play 100 to 1 OST Fairy Tail**

"Come on!" Shouts Zyrael as the monsters charge. Zyrael charges his spear with black lightning before thrusting forward.

" **Iron Hammer of the Thunder Dragon**!" States Zyrael. A surge of lighting breaks through the ranks of the monsters. By thrusting his spear or pointing his fingers toward his opponent, Zyrael can evoke a colossal lightning bolt to strike the ground with tremendous force. Several monsters appear behind Zyrael making him click his teeth. Zyrael's body is covered in black lightning before he vanishes. The monsters fall to pieces while Zyrael hovers above the rest. He spins his spear above his head, creating sparks of black lightning.

" **Dragon Thunder**!" Shouts Zyrael, releasing bolts of black lightning down upon the monsters. The monster fall one after the other while Zyrael flies up the stairs. Several monster fire at Zyrael who dodges before throwing his spear. His spear goes right through the monsters but another appears to his left and smacks him down. Zyrael hits the ground before flipping and opening his mouth.

" **Thunder Dragon Breath**!" Shouts Zyrael as he breathes out a wave of black lightning. Zyrael flies forward before grabbing his spear and cutting down the monsters while making his way to the top floor, all the while carrying Jack in one arm.

Watching from the top floor is Fredrick and Tanator. Fredrick's teeth grind against each other as he sees his monsters falling while Tanator sits unfazed. Behind Tanator is a man who wears a set of full-body armor which is covered by a robe. He has short white light-colored hair and a goatee. On his hip is a sword.

"He's coming." Says the man.

"Hendrickson, kill him." Orders Tanator, making the man nod his head.

"As your knight, I will finish him off." Says Hendrickson as he leaves the room. Fredrick glares at the man before looking to Tanator.

"My monsters are more than enough to take down one Fallen Angel." Says Fredrick with a glare. Tanator looks to him without turning.

"Forgive me but your monsters seem to be falling one after the other." Says Tanator.

Zyrael cuts down two monsters before another rises and blows out fire. Zyrael forms an orb of electricity over himself to defend. He then slams into the monster and puts it through a wall. Zyrael spins is spear and points it at an incoming monster.

" **Explosion**!" Commands Zyrael as his spear glows fiery red. He slams it into the incoming monster who then proceeds to explode. Zyrael looks up and glares as the monsters are never ending. He then smiles as they all charge at him.

"I'll take you all on." States Zyrael as he counter charges. The two forces meet and cause a massive shockwave. The monsters begin to fall one by one as Zyrael flies to the top. Several monsters attack again.

"Out of my way!" Commands Zyrael as he electrocutes them. He is then hit and slammed into a wall before gritting his teeth.

" **Silfarion**!" States Zyrael as he vanishes and cuts down six monsters before reappearing.

"He's already cut down half of my monsters?!" Shouts Fredrick with anger. Tanator watches the fight and smiles when he sees Zyrael panting.

Zyrael charges forward while cutting down a monster before being tail whacked away. Zyrael recovers and shoots a bolt from his spear. The fighting creates explosions up the tower. Jack begins to stir but can't seem to move. She looks up to see Zyrael fighting the horde of monsters.

" _Okaa-san_." Thinks Jack as she gazes at Zyrael who flies around before going right through a monster while covered in black lightning. Suddenly a shadow overtakes Zyrael who glances behind him. Standing behind him is a big red monster with red eyes. It slams its fist against Zyrael who blocks with his spear.

"That all you've got?" Asks Zyrael before deflecting the fist and appearing right in the face of the monster.

" **Gravity Core**!" Shouts Zyrael as his spear glows and creates an orb of strong gravity that smack right in the face of the monster, blowing it apart. Zyrael lands and the monsters stop attacking. Suddenly he hears clapping making him look in front of the monsters.

 **End Song**

"Impressive." Says a voice as a dark figure walks forward past the monsters.

"Here you are outnumbered a hundred to one and yet you still fight." Says the figure before coming into the light. The figure turns out to be Hendrickson. Zyrael narrows his eyes at the newcomer.

"However, I've been sent to end you before you reach the top." States Hendrickson as he draws his sword. Zyrael sets down Jack who looks up at him.

"Sorry but I can't let you go, you might attack me again." Says Zyrael with a smile. Jack looks down at herself to see chains made of black lightning around her body.

"And besides," says Zyrael as he turns to Hendrickson, "I have a feeling I'll need both hands for this." Hendrickson looks to Jack and glares.

"What are you doing, wraith?" Demands Hendrickson, making Jack look to him.

"Attack the Fallen Angel." Commands Hendrickson with a glare. Jack expects to be forced to follow his commands but doesn't move.

"What?" States Hendrickson in surprise.

"It's no use, I've disabled the loyalty spell your master placed on her." Says Zyrael as he slams his spear down.

"Still, the magic is still there if only slightly, so it's better for me to kill your master before freeing her." Says Zyrael darkly. Hendrickson looks unfazed before his eyes grow in anger.

"Arrogance, you shall never reach the top floor!" Shouts Hendrickson before thrusting his sword forward.

" **Hellblaze Wave**!" Shouts Hendrickson as a black inferno shoots from his sword. The wave get closer and Zyrael steps in front of Jack.

" **Lightning Crash**!" Shouts Zyrael as the black inferno meets black lightning. The ground is uprooted and nearby monsters are destroyed just by the shockwave. The two attacks destroy the walls and black fire and lightning exit the building, illuminating the night sky.

 **Raynare's group**

The attack is felt by the others as the ground shakes from the force. Raynare sees the black lightning and flames. Raynare looks down to see Yu Yan attacking her.

"Die crow!" Shouts Yu Yan but Raynare dodges and releases a beam of light at Yu Yan who grunts as she slams into the ground.

"You first, abomination!" Shouts Raynare before Cairn appears behind her.

"You've left yourself open." Says Cairn as he prepares to swing. As he does, a magic circle appears right in front of his sword, blocking the attack.

"What?" States Cairn before Madness comes right at him. He deflects the sword before spinning to block three pink arrows. Kala slams into him before spinning and throwing him down. Cairn closes his eyes and flips as Kala and Raynare fly towards him.

"I can see your moves." Says Cairn before Kala and Raynare slow and spurt blood from their bodies.

"Gah!" Cry both of the girls as time moves normally.

"Kala, Raynare!" Shouts Mittelt before Yu Yan appears below her.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" Shouts Yu Yan before pointing both fists at Mittelt.

"Shit!" Says Mittelt.

"Too late, **Souring Fist**!" Shouts Yu Yan as she releases an energy fist twice the size of the first one. Mittelt is overcome by the attack and cries out in pain. The three girls fall to the ground.

"Hmph, they weren't so tough." Says Yu Yan with a smile. Cairn appears next to her before looking to an explosion of ice.

"We still have a mage to take care of." Reminds Cairn. Yu Yan glares at him.

"I know that!" Shouts Yu Yan before the two turn to leave. The sounds of movement stop the two who glance back to see Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt standing.

"Ah man, it looks like we'll have to use them." Says Raynare.

"I was hoping to finish this without using them." Says Kalawarner.

"I wanted to hold on to mine a while longer." Pouts Mittelt.

"Then again, one could argue that they will be with us forever." Says Raynare with a smile.

"Indeed." Says Kalawarner.

"Huh? You bitches still want to fight?" Asks Yu Yan with a pissed off face.

"Admirable," says Cairn with respect before narrowing his eyes, "but foolish."

"Who asked you anyways?" States Raynare before pulling out a Shogi piece. The piece reads pawn, making the Devils widen their eyes.

"N-No way." States Yu Yan in shock.

"I-Impossible." States Cairn before the three girls are overcome with their individual light colors. The pieces vanish as the light dies down.

"Now then, time for round two." States Raynare before forming a magic circle, bigger than her previous ones. Cairn widens his eyes at the power and vanishes.

" **Acid Down**." States Raynare as she releases a wave of acid over Yu Yan who widens her eyes. Yu Yan looks at herself and her hand begins to corrode and disintegrate.

"W-What the hell is this?" Asks Yu Yan before her body disintegrates. Cairn watches in shock before a pink light draws his attention. He looks up to see Mittelt high in the sky.

"Way too far, I'll see it coming." Says Cairn with a smirk.

"How about this?" Asks Kala as she throws Madness. The speed of the weapon surprises Cairn.

"Slow!" Commands Cairn as the weapons slows down. Cairn smiles as he moves away.

"My magic allows me slow down anything within a certain radius. None of your attacks will ever hit me." Laughs Cairn.

"Is that so?" Asks Mittelt who is unfazed by the magic.

"What?" States Cairn in shock as Mittelt's bow glows with power.

"So what happens if I'm out of your range?" Asks Mittelt with a smile. Suddenly everything returns to normal making Cairn curse.

"And there seems to be a time limit on that ability." States Kalawarner as she catches Madness.

"Goodbye, devil." States Mittelt as her bow shines like a star in the sky.

" **Licht Regen**!" Shouts Mittelt as she unleashes a devastating volley of light arrows that travel at high speed towards Cairn. Cairn yells in pain as the numerous arrows bombard him. Suddenly he is cut apart by Madness.

" **Tornado** **Buzz saw**." States Kalawarner. By throwing Madness, Kala manipulates the blade into circling her enemy and then cuts them at high speeds. The three girls land and smile at each other.

"If you are done, I could use help destroying the magic circles." States Lavinia.

"Right." Confirm the girls as they move to assist Lavinia.

 **Epic Music of All Times: Drift**

The sound of fighting cracks the walls of the orphanage. Jack sits down and closes an eyes as dust is kicked into the air. The sounds of metal hitting metal reaches her ears. Black flames and black lightning clash over and over before Zyrael and Hendrickson clash weapons.

"Give it up Fallen, soon your whole race will die." States Hendrickson as he grinds his sword against Zyrael's spear.

"Hehe, you devils never cease to amuse me." Says Zyrael before the two separate, only to meet and clash weapons again.

"I'll be sure to enjoy turning you to ash." States Zyrael darkly before deflecting Hendrickson's sword and kicking him upward. Zyrael gives chase and the two clash weapons at high speeds while circling each other. Their hands and weapons are blurs.

" **Black Hound**!" Shouts Hendrickson, after gaining some room. Hendrickson uses his hellblaze to create a black hound of flames, capable of incinerating anyone in its path.

" **Pursuit of the Lightning Beast**!" Counters Zyrael who makes 3 bolts of lightning form into rabid beasts. The three bolts merge to create a large beast. The two attacks slam into each other, once again destroying nearby monsters. Zyrael then turns away from Hendrickson who widens his eyes.

" **Dragon Chain Lightning!"** Shouts Zyrael as he aims for the monsters. Black lightning hits several monsters before arcing to the others who burst away into nothingness. This happens while Hendrickson and Zyrael fly to the top while fighting.

"Bastard!" Growls Hendrickson as the monsters fall by the dozens. Zyrael smiles as he attacks with fast thrusts. Hendrickson blocks the attacks before elbowing Zyrael who spits blood.

"I've got you." Says Hendrickson as he thrust with his sword, which is covered by black flames. However, he only hits an afterimage before he is electrocuted by the image. Zyrael appears behind him with his six wings out.

 **Chivalry Of The Failed Knight Opening**

" **Lariat**!" Shouts Zyrael before vanishing as Hendrickson swipes with his sword. Suddenly Hendrickson is close lined by Zyrael who slams him into the ceiling. Zyrael lands on the top floor with a smile before Hendrickson lands in front of him with blood running down his lip.

"You'll go no further." Says Hendrickson. Zyrael stands straighter and smiles.

"Oh but I will, I will stop your master." Vows Zyrael as his body sparks with black lightning. Hendrickson glows with power before he swipes his hand over his sword.

" **Enchant: Hellblaze**." States Hendrickson as he glares as his sword is covered in black flames.

" **Spear of the Thunder Dragon**." States Zyrael with a smirk as his spear is covered in black lightning. The two dash forward, uprooting the ground.

"This place will be your tomb, Fallen Angel!" Shouts Hendrickson.

"I will not die here, Devil!" Shouts Zyrael.

" **Divine Slayer**!" Shouts Hendrickson as he brings down his sword with both hands.

" **Thunder Scream Strike**!" Shouts Zyrael as he thrusts his sword. The two attacks uproot the ground and shatter the walls before the light overcomes the area. The explosion knocks down the door where Tanator sits with Fredrick standing. Suddenly a figure comes through the smoke. Hendrickson stands with his armor destroyed.

"H-He won?" Asks Fredrick in surprise. Suddenly Hendrickson coughs up blood and face plants. Behind Hendrickson is Zyrael who has a smile on his face while his clothes are gone and he has burn marks over his body.

"You're next, Tanator Gusion." States Zyrael while pointing his spear at Tanator who smirks evilly.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Lol. So Raynare and her group have become pawns of Zyrael.**

 **I added Hendrickson from Seven Deadly Sins as Tanator's knight.**

 **Next Chapter- Climax! Tanator vs Zyrael?**


	8. Chapter 8-Climax!

**Climax!**

 **Tanator VS Zyrael**

* * *

 **Black Tower**

The populous of the Black Tower, are all awake and moving with urgency. The battle in Whitechapel, has exceeded the expectations of the Leaders of Grigori. Any more, and human kind could learn of their existence. Azazel, walks down the hall with other Fallen Angels talking to him. Azazel directs the Fallen to limit the damage as he enters a large observation room.

"I want a freeze over Whitechapel." Commands Azazel, as the occupants of the room nod their heads.

"I want another freeze on the surrounding locations." Adds Azazel, making the fallen follow orders.

"I have a feeling, my son will need to unleash more power than he has before, so double the freezing." Says Azazel. The Fallen Angels quickly work to freeze the surrounding area for the impending fight.

"Also… alert the Devils to what is happening." States Azazel, making several Fallen Angels double take. However, they follow his orders, making Azazel sigh and rub his head. The doors to the room, open making Azazel smirk and glance to the shadowed figure.

"Looks, like you'll get to help out." Says Azazel as he turns to the figure in a white dress. She says no words, only looks up and balls her hands into fists. Azazel sighs and shakes his head with a smirk.

"Very well." States Azazel, before looking to the Fallen Angels in the room, "Get her there."

"Yes sir!" Confirms the Fallen Angels.

 **Whitechapel**

Explosions decimate a small building and pick up dirt into the sky. Several low class demons, exit the dust, only for a swift object, souring at high speeds, approach from the left. Madness spins at high speeds, before cutting the demons apart. Kalawarner, catches her weapon and pants. Blood runs down her head and her body is littered with small cuts, while her clothing is torn, exposing her body. Her wings slowly flap and she appears to be exhausted.

"Not yet?" Asks Kala to no one. Down on the ground, Lavinia levitates over a magic circle. She like Kala, has torn clothes and small cuts. Lavinia's eyes glow icy blue as she freezes the ground around her. Unaware of her surroundings, Lavinia fails to see several demons approach from behind.

"Hey?!" Calls a voice, making the demons turn to their left. Standing several feet away from them is Mittelt who has her bow drawn. Six arrows are pointed at the demons as Mittelt smirks.

"Made you look." Says Mittelt before firing her arrows, dispatching the demons with ease. Mittelt like the others is littered with scars and her clothes are torn in several places. Several more demons spawn, making Mittelt whine.

"Oh come on!" Exclaims Mittelt with a pout. Several spears of light come down from above, turning the demons to ash. Raynare descends and slams her light spear through the skull of a demon below her.

"T-There's no end to them." Pants Raynare while holding herself up with her light spear. As she says, there is no end the demons. With the magic circles in effect, the demons keep spawning to defend the dwindling circles. Lavinia destroys another circle and pants as she slowly descends to the ground.

"We still have two more to destroy." Says Lavinia, making the Fallen Angels groan. Suddenly the demons pause, making the group of girls look to them. Lavinia's eyes dart to each demon with confusion while Raynare glares at the sudden pause.

"Hmph, so they really did bring another mage to stop me." Says a voice making, the girls look to the roof of the building. Standing on the roof of the building is a middle aged man with a lab coat and framed glasses. His hair is gray and his eyes are brown, "And it is a girl, they are underestimating me… like they always did." Lavinia glares at the man and points her staff at him.

"Fredrick Fairhaven, by order of Grandmaster Minerva, you are hereby sentenced to be stripped of your use of magic." Announces Lavinia, making Fredrick look to her and sneer.

"Minerva." Hisses Fredrick with venom, "That bimbo of a magician thinks she is still in control of me?!"

"Geez, what a rude man." Whispers Mittelt to Kala who giggles. Fredrick turns his attention to the Fallen Angels and smirks.

"Arrogant creatures, laughing even in the face of death." Scoffs Fredrick, making Raynare glare at him.

"Hah, you're the one that is arrogant, human filth." Counters Raynare, making Fredrick growl. He takes a calming breath before smirking.

"Funny, your leader said the same thing." Says Fredrick, making the Fallen Angels snap their eyes to him with red strains in their eyes.

"What have you done to him?" Growls Raynare coldly. However, her anger amuses Fredrick who laughs like a mad man.

"Lord Tanator is stomping him into the ground as we speak!" Reveals Fredrick, making the group widen their eyes. Fredrick's hands glow with magical power, making Lavinia widen her eyes. This is not his power.

"Not to worry, you'll join him soon." Announces Fredrick as he points his palm at the group. A large magic circle materializes in front of him before shooting out a beam. The beam speeds towards the group who widen their eyes. The explosion rocks the area with Fredrick looking down with smirk.

 **Outside the Tower**

The once standing Tower, is burning with chunks of rock falling to the ground. The area around the tower is destroyed and Jack sits in front of the Tower. She appears unharmed with the exception of several small cuts. Jack eyes the scene in front of her with worry. Zyrael is on a knee with his spear, once again… destroyed. His wounds are numerous and bad.

"Has this quelled your arrogance, Crow?" Asks Tanator as he stands in front of Zyrael with several ghostly figures around him. Zyrael looks to Tanator and stands with some difficulty. Zyrael spits some blood from his mouth and smirks.

"Is that all you got, Filth?" Taunts Zyrael, making Tanator smirk and glow with dark purple power. Zyrael's body sparks with black lightning but traces of blue streak across the black.

"Final last words?" States Tanator before his eyes snap wide and the ghostly figures fly forward, towards Zyrael. One of the Shades forms a lance and thrusts forward. The lance splits Zyrael down the middle. Zyrael smirks as his body turns to black lightning and he reforms beside the Shade. He points a finger at the Shade's head with a smirk.

"Vanish." States Zyrael before a bolt of black lighting tears through the head of the Shade, destroying it.

Zyrael spins on his heel with his wings out, creating a whirlwind of lightning. Zyrael spins into the Shades, who shriek out before being destroyed. Zyrael slows and thrusts his hands forward, releasing sparks of black lightning at Tanator who smirks.

"Fool." Says Tanator as he forms a dark purple magic circle in front of him. The sparks hit the circle, creating a small shockwave but do not go through the circle. The sparks stop and Zyrael widens his eyes while Tanator smirks.

"My turn." States Tanator before swiping his hand in front of him, triggering a chain of linear explosions. The explosion hits Zyrael who covers himself with his arms. The explosion overtakes him and devastates the area. A cloud of smoke rises from the area as Tanator stands with folded arms.

Jack coughs as she struggles to see through the smoke. Her eyes widen when she sees the severed arm of Zyrael. The arm begins to disintegrate. Blood is on the ground and Jack forms tears in her eyes before they are replaced by an expression of anger. Jack screams, drawing Tanator's attention before grasping her daggers and dashing forward. Jack attacks with speed and anger, making Tanator narrow his eyes. He blocks her blows while stepping back before spinning. He back hands Jack who sails back before flipping and charging again.

 **Outside of Space and Time**

In a world of thunderous skies and crashing seas, lies Zyrael with his eyes closed and his arm missing. Zyrael appears to have de-aged and looks to be about 6 years old. However, he is not alone. A woman with long black hair that seems to extend past her body and frame, sits with his head in her lap. She wears high heeled boots with the one on her left going up to her thigh and the one on her right up to her knee. She wears a thigh cuff on her right leg. She wears a short skirt which doubles as a vest. Over that she wears a long coat with only the area around her chest buttoned up. She has an hourglass figure and large breast. The most notable thing however, are the horns on her head. She hums a soft tune as Zyrael stirs.

"Ugh, where am I?" Asks Zyrael, making the woman smile.

"Outside of Space and Time." Answers the woman, making Zyrael look to her for the first time. Zyrael's eyes widen and shock. The emotion in his eyes are clearly seen as tears begin to form.

"M-Mother?" Asks Zyrael, confirming this is not a hallucination. The woman smile and rubs Zyrael's face in a gentle manner.

"You've grown, you're so big now." Says Nanami with a smile. Nanami, the wife of Azazel and mother of Zyrael. The mother that left to protect her child is here in the flesh… sort of. Tears flow freely down Zyrael's face as he sees his mother again.

"Mommy!" Exclaims Zyrael as he hugs Nanami who embraces her child. After a while the hug is broken. Zyrael looks to his mother and becomes confused.

"Why did you leave, mom?" Asks Zyrael, making Nanami smile sadly.

"Word reached several factions that I exist and that endangered you." Says Nanami with a sad expression but averted eyes, "If they had learned of the truth, you and Azazel would be in constant danger."

"What truth?" Asks Zyrael, making Nanami look to her son.

"You are the grandson of Susanoo, the Shinto God of sea and storms." Reveals Nanami, making Zyrael widen his eyes. Sure he knew he was part dragon but he didn't know he was part god!

"My father, has a lot of enemies that would use you to exploit him." Continues Nanami, making Zyrael put his head down. He then looks around and become confused.

"Where is this?" Asks Zyrael, gesturing all around them. Nanami smiles and looks around.

"All deities live outside of Time and Space, this is my father's home." Says Nanami, "This is where I've been hiding." Zyrael puts his head down, feeling bad about questioning his mother.

"But… I have never stopped watching over you." Says Nanami, making Zyrael lift his head, "It is time to stop hiding and reveal your true power."

"True power?" Questions Zyrael with confusion.

"You are the product of a Demi God and a Fallen Angel." Says Nanami as she stands and helps Zyrael up, "You have far more power than you've demonstrated."

"It's just a matter of bringing that power forth." Says Nanami, making Zyrael tilt his head in confusion, "Thankfully, father has come up with a solution." As she says this, the seas and storms grow larger and far more devastating. Nanami sighs and looks up.

"He's a bit shy and a big tsundere." Says Nanami, making Zyrael giggle. The water forms a large maelstrom and out of the maelstrom rises a weapon. The weapon appears to be a trident. The weapon has a gold ornate dragon, circling down the black pole before forming three dragon heads. From the mouths comes three large and long blades. The blades have intricate engravings on it. The other end of the trident forms a corkscrew/drill shape.

"Father got two weapons from China and Greece before bestowing his blessings upon it." States Nanami as she ushers Zyrael forward, "The Cursed Dragon Trident." The trident glows as Zyrael moves closer.

"So how do I bring my power forth?" Asks Zyrael, making Nanami giggle.

"Focus and bring it forth." Says Nanami, making Zyrael close his eyes. He feels a tingling sensation and focuses on that. The tingling becomes an overwhelming feeling of warmth before it explodes. Zyrael snaps his eyes open and gasps. He feels different and Nanami giggles.

"Oh wow, you look so handsome!" Squeals Nanami, making Zyrael tilt his head. Zyrael looks down to see his reflection in the water. In truth, he doesn't look that different. His hair is still long, black with gold bangs and tied into braid. He is back to his normal age. He now wears a black muscle cuirass with intricate gold engravings of a dragon, while on his shoulders are matching shoulder guards. On his back is a thin silk cape. On his arm is black and gold arm gauntlet that travels up to his elbow. On his legs are matching greaves that travel up to his knees. Under the greaves are simple black pants with two golden dragons going down each leg. On his head are two thick and long ram like horns that curve away from his face. Covering the horns are metal, meant for armor and also fashion.

"Whoa." Says Zyrael before lightning streaks across the sky.

"You have to go." Says Nanami, making Zyrael turn to her. Nanami has a sad expression on her face, matched with a sad smile.

"Will is see you again?" Asks Zyrael, making Nanami smile.

"You will, I promise… until then… take care of that silly father of yours." Laughs Nanami, making Zyrael smile and nod his head. Still missing an arm, Zyrael grabs the Cursed Dragon Trident with his left hand. Zyrael sparks with blue lightning with black sparks. The maelstrom widens and Zyrael looks back to Nanami.

"I love you mom." Says Zyrael, making Nanami smile.

"Not as much as I love you, my baby." Says Nanami as Zyrael falls back, into the maelstrom. He flips and dives down, through water and lighting.

 **Tower**

Tanator looks to the sky with a sneer. Thunder and Lightning have been going on non-stop. Then rain started to fall. In Tanator's hand is Jack who is defeated. Her eyes are blank and hold a deep sadness in them. She tried her hardest to fight Tanator, but in the end, she only managed to scratch him. Tanator turns his gaze to Jack.

"I think it's time we put an end to this." Says Tanator as he lifts his other hand. The hand glows dark purple as he moves it close to Jack's face, "Goodbye, little doll."

Up in the sky, Zyrael dives straight down through the thunder and lighting. He points his trident down and releases a mighty roar. Tanator pauses before looking up with shock. Zyrael soon hits the ground and creates a large shockwave of thunder and lightning that caves in the ground while sending Tanator flying back and sending Jack into the air. Zyrael stands before spinning his trident and planting it in the ground. He catches Jack with his left arm and cradles her gently. Jack's eyes flicker open and she spots Zyrael.

"O-Okaa-san?" Questions Jack, making Zyrael smile. Jack feels warmth radiating from Zyrael and this warmth heals her body. Jack's body sparks with black and blue lightning but she only feels a slight tingling. Zyrael's face turns serious as he hears rubble moving. He looks up and spots Tanator standing.

"Stay here, Jack." States Zyrael as he gently sets Jack down before standing. Zyrael grips his trident and pulls it from the ground, before walking forward.

"Here I was thinking you were dead." Says Tanator as he brushes the dirt from his shoulders.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Mocks Zyrael, making Tanator smirk.

"No matter, I'll simply rectify the matter soon enough." Says Tanator before he summons several Shades.

"Now-." Starts Tanator, but before he can say another word, the Shades are destroyed simultaneously by black and blue lightning. Tanator looks on with wide eyes and cold sweat forms on his face. Zyrael stands with black and blue lightning sparking around his body.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I break your concentration?" States Zyrael with a head tilt. Tanator forms a smirk on his lips but the cold sweat remains.

"H-Hah! You just caught me off guard!" Shouts Tanator before summoning dozens of Shades.

"Hahahahaha, this will be your tomb, Crow!" Declares Tanator as the Shades charge Zyrael. Zyrael's eyes are shadowed as the Shades come close, while his trident sparks. With lighting fast speed, Zyrael spins his trident and slams the blades into the ground, discharging a large amount of electrical energy. The arcing bolts of lightning, destroy the Shades instantly before none remain.

"I-It… can't… be." States Tanator with wide eyes and sweat drops. Tanator then growls and stands straight up with his eyes closed.

"Tch, so you've gained some power." Says Tanator before his eyes snap open to show black sclera. Dark purple energy envelops his body and rocks rise from the ground, "I'll just have to crush you with overwhelming force." Zyrael's body explodes his black and blue electricity with his trident doing the same. Rocks also rise from his position.

"Show me." Taunts Zyrael as Jack watches the final battle. The two powers collide, releasing another devastating shockwave that forces Jack to shield her eyes.

 **Town**

Fredrick Fairhaven stands with a smirk on his face. Down below him are Zyrael's group who lie defeated. Having used too much power, they had none to spare against Fredrick. Suddenly, the shockwave from Tanator and Zyrael, shakes the building.

"What the?" Says Fredrick before widening his eyes at the power's near the Tower. On the ground, the girls twitch as they too feel the power. Their bodies spark slightly and they find the power to move. Fredrick looks to them in surprise as he sees them stand.

"Hehehe, I knew he was alright." Says Raynare, making the others giggle.

"Yare yare, it seems I'll have to step things up." States Lavinia, making Fredrick turn to her. Lavinia suddenly perks up and smiles.

"Or not." Says Lavinia, making Fredrick glare. Before he can say anything, a feminine growl reaches his ears and continues to rise in volume.

"What?!" States Fredrick as he looks up. Descending from the sky is Eve with her mace sparking with greenish yellow electricity. She slams right into Fredrick who gags and coughs up a bile. The attack creates an explosion of electricity.

"Now, Lavinia!" Shouts Raynare, making Lavinia take action. She summons her magic and freezes the last magic circle. All the others die down and become inactive. Eve walks out from the debris without a scratch on her.

"Eve!" Exclaims Mittelt as she hugs the girl. Eve appears confused but doesn't remove Mittelt who snuggles into her breast. Debris shifts before Fredrick crawls from under the rocks. He looks to see the circle destroyed.

"No… this can't be happening." Says Fredrick before his eyes narrow in anger, "I will not allow my ambition to die here!" Tanator explodes with power, making the girls narrow their eyes.

"This guy doesn't know when to give up." Says Kala as she forms Madness. Eve growls and lifts her mace.

"Time to show him our power." Says Mittelt with a smile. All the girls summon their power and the energy merges into Mittelt's bow.

"Die!" Shouts Fredrick before releasing all his magical power into a large beam. All the girls pull the arrow back and smirk.

" **Arrow of Grigori**!" Shouts the girls before releasing the arrow. The arrow instantly pushes back Fredrick's beam.

"I-Impossible! AHHHHH!" Shouts Fredrick as the arrow explodes, taking his life.

"Yay!" Cheers Mittelt with a smile. The others laugh with the exception of Eve who doesn't know how to.

"All that's left is for master to crush Tanator." Says Raynare with a proud smile.

 **Fairy Tail: The Last Magic Ost**

As she says this, the ground shakes and cracks. Lightning and thunder echo across the sky. A storm brews over the Tower.

"What the…" Exclaims Mittelt as she falls on her butt.

"The sky!" States Kalawarner in surprise as lightning strikes.

"Watch out!" Shouts Raynare as she dodges a stray bolt.

"This is not good!" Exclaims Mittelt. Lavinia looks to the Tower and smiles.

"At this rate, Whitechapel will be destroyed." Says Lavinia with a smile.

At the Tower, Tanator and Zyrael clash with their powers. Zyrael is covered with an orb of black and blue lightning while Tanator has fired a beam of his power at Zyrael. The two powers make the debris and rocks rise in the air. Both growl at each other before Zyrael releases an arcing bolt of lightning from his trident. Tanator sees it coming and releases a magic bolt of his own. The two attacks collide, causing another shockwave. Both fighters take a hit from each other but Zyrael's barrier takes his.

" **Dead Wave**!" Shouts Tanator as he shoots out a wave of ghosts that rushes towards Zyrael, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself. Zyrael levitates calmly, even as the attack hits his barrier and engulfs his form. The power forms and orb before discharging several beams into the sky. As the dust clears, Zyrael points his trident at Tanator and releases a beam of black and blue lightning. The attack, slams into Tanator who takes the full brunt. The smoke clears from his attack to show a burned but still floating Tanator.

 **End Ost**

"I'm a little surprised," Says Zyrael as he looks at Tanator, "that you haven't even broken through my barrier." Tanator widens his eyes and anger at the taunt before charging forward. He swings with a flurry of punches and kicks, but Zyrael evades them all while not moving from his spot, only moving his body accordingly.

"Haven't you realized you've lost?" Asks Zyrael while dodging. He does this by using **Flash Movement of the Fallen Thunder Dragon God**. Zyrael uses electricity to enhance his body and allow him to move at lightning fast speed. To him, Tanator is moving in slow motion.

"What the hell are you?!" Shouts Tanator as he continues to swing. Zyrael sighs before appears right in front of Tanator, face to face.

"Your death." States Zyrael coldly, before the sickening sound of flesh being pierced, reaches Tanator's ears. Tanator looks down to see Zyrael's trident in his gut before coughing up blood. Tanator then grabs the pole and smirks.

"Now there's no escape for you." Says Tanator as he sticks a palm in Zyrael's face. Still, Zyrael's facial expression does not change, " **Dead Wave**!" The attack seemingly hits Zyrael face first while illuminating the sky. As the attack dies down and the smoke clears, Tanator gasps in shock and horror. Zyrael still floats with his head attached and is unharmed. Black and blue lightning sparks from his bang.

"Filth." Says Zyrael before his trident sparks and releases a bolt of lightning from its blades. Because the blades were stabbed into Tanator, the bolt blows him away. Tanator recovers but blood spurts from his gut.

" _I have to get out of here_!" Thinks Tanator before ascending in the sky at high speeds. Zyrael watches him try to escape and sighs. His wings are engulfed in lightning as his body sparks with electricity.

"Really now, do you honestly believe I would allow you to escape?" Says Zyrael before tossing his trident up and catching it. He aims right at the fleeing Tanator and smirks.

"Run as far as you want and you'll still be in my range." Says Zyrael as his trident sparks. Tanator flaps his wings with haste as he sours through the sky. He has covered at least several miles and believes himself safe, " **Railgun**." Zyrael throws his trident like a spear and smiles as it becomes invisible to the naked eye. The trident travels so fast that even the lighting in the sky is slowed. The trident passes right through Tanator who explodes with lightning. Zyrael lands on the ground and the trident arcs across the sky like a bolt of lightning before entering his hand.

"Mission accomplished." Says Zyrael with a smile. Jack looks on with wide eyes before Zyrael appears in front of her. He then looks to a jewel on the ground and sighs.

"Good thing Fafnir wasn't awake to yell about me breaking my weapon again." States Zyrael before merging the jewel with his trident. Zyrael then turns to Jack and smiles.

"Let's go home." Says Zyrael as he looks to the others who stand with smiles.

"Hai!" State the girls in unison. Jack stands and gets on Zyrael's shoulders while the others poke and prod his horns.

 **Black Tower**

Zyrael stands with his back against the wall as Azazel sits at his desk. Azazel sighs before smiling and standing. Jack sits with the others and smiles. She has been made a pawn of Zyrael's. Zyrael has told Azazel of his meeting with his mother.

"I'm glad she's alive and I can't wait to have some alone time with her!" Exclaims Azazel with heart shaped eyes. Zyrael grows a tick mark and slams his fist on his father's head.

"Keep such things to yourself!" Exclaims Zyrael with Azazel rubbing a lump on his head.

"Oh that's right!" States Azazel, fully recovered, "You'll be needing a new arm." Zyrael looks to his arm and sighs.

"You really let your guard down on this one, didn't you?" Taunts Azazel, making Zyrael blush in embarrassment. Azazel then pulls out a full prosthetic arm, made of metal. It looks like a regular arm but you can clearly see the plates.

"I'll give you this if you say please like you used to." Says Azazel with a smile, making Zyrael blush harder.

"Huh?! Why the hell would I do that?!" Shouts Zyrael with a red face.

"Oh come on." Says Azazel, making Zyrael look away and blush.

"Can… I please have the arm… daddy?" Asks Zyrael with a red face. Azazel erupts with laughter with his phone out.

"I got it all!" Shouts Azazel, making Zyrael grow several tick marks. After a beating, Zyrael attaches the arm and grunts. He then flexes and grips before smiling. He has perfect movement with the arm.

"Not bad." Says Zyrael before we see Azazel all black and blue with lumps on his head.

"Shu thynk sho _(You think so)_?" Mumbles Azazel through his lumped up face. The girl giggle at the voice of their leader with Zyrael smiling softly.

* * *

 **So the Cursed Dragon Trident is a mix of the Green Dragon Crescent Blade and Poseidon's Trident, with some alterations. The blades look like Nejibana's from Bleach. The trident can summon all manner of storms and control the seas.**

 **This chapter concludes the back story for Zyrael!**

 **Next Chapter- Arrival in Kuoh! A Hateful Reunion?**


	9. Chapter 9-Arrival in Kuoh

**Arrival in Kuoh!**

 **Hateful Reunion?**

* * *

 **Opening-High School DxD Opening**

 **Instrumental** \- Zyrael's Group naked in bed with him before Zyrael's eyes open to find himself in front of his mother who smiles softly. Zyrael appears standing on a broken cross, looking into the sky with folded arms. He then smirks before revealing his eight scaled black wings.

 **{Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora}**

Zyrael sits on top of a building before he looks down and glares at Akeno and Rias who glare back.

 **{Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe}**

Jack dashes forward with her daggers before being grabbed by Zyrael and hugging him tightly with the others standing around Zyrael.

 **{Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara}**

Asia kneels in front of an Altar with Kalawarner, Mittelt and Raynare hovering above her. Suddenly the doors are busted open and Issei comes charging in.

 **{kaze wo ukete furikitte susume}**

Issei attacks the Fallen Angels, making the three throw light spears at him. Issei dodges and charges forward, causing explosions in the church.

 **{Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru Ishi}**

Kiba clashes swords with a heavily armored Knight whose blade glows with red energy before pushing Kiba back.

 **{Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai}**

Zyrael sitting before a vision of his mother appears beside him with her hair flowing in the wind. Tears flow from her eyes as she smiles sadly before gently brushing her hand against his face.

 **{Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete}**

Jack and Koneko clash, uprooting the ground of the church before Eve appears beside Koneko with her mace sparking.

 **{Ashita ni kaeru ima wo}**

Lavinia hovers above the fights before she locks eyes with Sona and Tsubaki. The camera spins around Lavinia to show a cloaked woman wielding a staff before magic circles appears around her.

 **{Mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai}**

Issei is suddenly struck by a black and blue bolt of lightning before he slowly falls back. He looks up to see Zyrael above him with his hand sparking. Rias and Akeno arrive before Zyrael turns to them and smirks. Zyrael hovers in the air before he explodes with power and charges forward towards a massive red dragon. As he flies forward his skin peels off to reveal a massive black dragon with the scales being decorated with spiraling, gold markings. The two dragons release their breath attacks, devastating the area. The last scene is of a cracked High School DxD title.

* * *

 **Black Tower**

Zyrael lies in his bed while being enveloped by several girls. These girls include; Eve, Jack, Kalawarner, Lavinia, Mittelt, and Raynare. There are three other girls in the bed with the others. The first, has the appearance of a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has "finely textured" blonde hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. Like the others, she too is naked and appears to take a more dominating position in the bed, being directly beside Zyrael. Her name is Mordred Pendragon, Zyrael knight.

Zyrael found her doing battle against Arthur while Vali looked on. Admiring her skill and tenacity, Zyrael took her in as his knight. Mordred agreed as long as Zyrael would allow her to fight her brother when the time came. Zyrael agreed and Mordred got to know the others. Getting to know him, Mordred deemed him worthy to be her "wife". Zyrael, of course, had no say in this.

The other is an incredibly beautiful woman with light blue hair and knife shaped ears. She has a very appealing body and radiates with magical power. Indeed, she has much more than anyone in the peerage, with the exception of Zyrael and perhaps Lavinia matches her own. But, unlike Lavinia, this woman does not seem to run out of magic. This is Medea, descendent of Medea Witch of Betrayal from Jason and the Argonauts. It seemed as if the descendent would follow her ancestor's ways but Zyrael interfered and helped Medea find true love. Now, Medea is often seen with Zyrael lying on her lap. Medea is Zyrael's Queen, seeing as she is the strongest in magic terms.

The last is a young teenager with a slim yet endowed build. She has a light blue, neck length hair that has longer portion of hair put into a braid placed on her left side of her face and another longer portion of hair placed on the her right let loose. She also has a strand of hair that is slightly raised but goes downwards located on the top of her head. This is Yuki Nonaka, a former member of the Hero Faction. Zyrael found her near death as she tried to save a small town from a group of Stray Devils. Zyrael helped and eliminated the devils with ease before saving Yuki. During that time, Zyrael and Yuki saved the town many times before finally defeating the magician that was responsible for the devils appearing. About to part their separate ways, Yuki begged to come with him. Zyrael accepted and made her is second knight.

Unlike the Evil Piece System, the Fallen System creates a Master-Servant Contract, making those who are part of a group, unable to rebel against the King. The contract unites the King with his other pieces, making them aware of the others locations. However, that's only a side effect of the spell, as the real purpose of the spell is to maintain the subordinate's loyalty, and disobedience would cause an effect.

If the subordinate disobeys or betrays the master, a curse would activate, manifesting a retainer-mark, and it would appear on the neck of the subordinate, the effect tends to vary depending upon the power, personality, gender and race of the King. For Zyrael who is a Demi God, Dragon and Fallen Angel, his pheromones are part of the contract. Should any of his group disobey Zyrael, they are cursed with a powerful aphrodisiac that increases the subordinate's sexual desires. The only way to stop this effect is to be "subjugated" by the King. Another effect of the contract is that it increases the power of both the servant and the King as the servant's or servants loyalty grows.

Zyrael opens his eyes and looks to the ceiling. His thoughts are often occupied with his mother, since their meeting, two years ago. Zyrael age 17, is around 188cm. His hair is still tied into a long braid and his horns are out. He possesses an athletic build with a chiseled chest. His arm that was once missing has merged with the prosthetic limb, given to him by his father.

"Zyrael-sama?" Questions Medea as she gazes up at Zyrael. Zyrael looks down to her and smiles, making Medea blush.

"Thinking of your mother again?" Questions Medea with a sad look on her face. Zyrael nods and rubs the head of Medea.

"My mother cannot rejoin her family until the enemies that are after me are dealt with." States Zyrael, making Medea lift her head up and gaze down at him.

"I and the others, here in your bed will burn cities down to protect you or die to ensure you live." Assures Medea, making Zyrael chuckle softly. Zyrael takes his hand and gently holds Medea's face.

"I know." States Zyrael before kissing Medea who hums in pleasure before Zyrael pulls back from the kiss, "But, I do not wish for any of you to die."

"Okaa-san, I will protect you." Mutters Jack in her barely awake state. The others soon wakes with Raynare hugging Zyrael tightly.

"If anyone tries to harm you, I won't be able to show mercy." States Yuki, opening her eyes to reveal yellow eyes and long eyelashes.

"Shut up!" Interrupts a brash voice, making the others look to the blonde girl, "I will protect him, as king!" The others chuckle sheepishly at the blonde teen who then proceeds to kiss Zyrael.

"You're so reckless… but that's what I like about you." States Mordred with a smirk, making Zyrael pull her closer.

"I'm reckless?" Questions Zyrael with amusement while Mordred smirks. Eve suddenly hugs the right arm of Zyrael, making Mordred glare.

"Back off, Berserker." Growls Mordred, using her nickname for Eve. Eve looks to her and growls, making Mordred grow a tick mark.

"Oh, you've got guts." States Mordred before Zyrael pulls her close to stop the two from fighting. Zyrael then looks to Kalawarner, Raynare and Mittelt.

"You three know your mission, right?" Questions Zyrael, turning serious. The three girls nod their heads with smiles.

"Observe and report only." States Raynare with her breast bouncing.

"Why do I have to go?" Complains Mordred, making Zyrael chuckle.

"Just in case of some problems with the local devils." Replies Zyrael with a smile.

"I will put a barrier around the abandoned church and maintain it." States Lavinia with a smile.

"Any idea who the local devils are?" Asks Kalawarner as she holds Jack against her chest.

"No, father didn't say." States Zyrael.

"So we have to eliminate strays in the area and monitor some boy?" Questions Mittelt with a whine, "That's so boring."

"Also, be wary of Dohnaseek." States Zyrael, making Mordred look to him, "I don't trust him or the one he's close to."

"Kokabiel?" Questions Raynare, making Zyrael nod before Mordred scoffs.

"We're hiding our numbers so, if he tries anything I can plunge my sword through him." Assures Mordred, making the others giggle. Officially, the group that will be going is Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Raynare. Unofficially, Zyrael is sending his whole group minus himself and Medea.

"You all… just be careful." States Zyrael, making the girls blush and kiss him.

"Hai." State the girls together.

 **Kuoh-Abandoned Church**

Raynare, the leader of the group of Fallen Angels has been in the town for several days. Dohnaseek had suggested they kill their target which was meet with defiance on Raynare's part. Not because she harbors feelings for the target but on the orders of their mission; observe and report. Dohnaseek had refused to stay in the run down church and paid for a hotel, making hiding the others easier. At night, Jack patrols the town, killing any Stray Devil she comes across with ease. Lavinia sits in the basement of the church, maintaining the barrier she has over it. Eve stands guard while Mordred lies around doing nothing. Mordred is dressed in a revealing tube top that exposes her abdomen and a crimson leather jacket with very short shorts, exposing her legs.

"Pray tell, why I am spending all this time holed up in this musty ruin?" Questions Mordred as she plays with a broken cross and makes Lavinia giggle.

"Why not, since you have nothing to do you might as well enjoy the benefits of being in the barrier." States Lavinia with a smile. Allies in the barrier gain additional energy and power.

"That's not the issue here." Growls Mordred, while looking at Lavinia.

"Are you scared of the dark?" Asks Mittelt while covering her mouth as she giggles.

"Of course not!" Exclaims Mordred after turning to Mittelt, "I just hate not being able to do anything."

"Must be because you are a knight." States Kalawarner with a smile.

"And besides, it's just weird!" Complains Mordred. Taking shelter in a rundown church is weird.

"Why not go out by yourself?" Offers Raynare, trying to calm the rowdy teen.

"But it's boring alone!" Whines Mordred like a child, making the others chuckle sheepishly.

"Well, our mission is almost over." Assures Raynare as they are only to observe for several days before returning.

"Tch, this was boring and our target was just a big pervert." Growls Mordred at having done nothing.

"Hmm, Dohnaseek is back." States Lavinia as she opens the barrier to let in the Fallen Angel. Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt go to see him. Dohnaseek turns to the girls who look to him.

"I have received orders from the higher ups." States Dohnaseek, making Raynare raise a brow.

"And?" Questions Kalawarner with curiosity.

"Hyoudou Issei, has been switched from an Observation target to an Elimination Target." Reveals Dohnaseek with a smirk, making the others widen their eyes.

"On whose orders!" Demands Raynare, not hearing of the change of orders.

"It doesn't matter, our orders have been given." States Dohnaseek, making Raynare step forward.

"Not yet, I will talk with Zyrael-sama to acquire the truth of this matter." Says Raynare as she glares at Dohnaseek, "Until then, no action is to be taken."

"I've given the orders." States a voice, before Azazel appears in a hologram made from magic.

"Azazel-sama?" Questions Raynare with confusion.

"Those are your new orders." States Azazel before vanishing. Dohnaseek smirks at the looks on their faces before Raynare steps forward.

"Very well, I'll do it." Says Raynare before exiting the church. Days go by before Raynare returns with an angry look on her face. Killing the boy proved to be all too easy but she did not account for him being revived as a devil. Oh well, her mission was to kill him and she did.

"Is he dead?" Asks Dohnaseek making Raynare turn to him.

"He was." States Raynare, making Dohnaseek confused.

"Meaning?" Demands Dohnaseek.

"He's been revived as a devil." Reveals Raynare, making Mittelt groan.

"We have to go back out there and eliminate him!" Growls Dohnaseek.

"No, now that he is a part of a peerage, he can't be touched by us without causing problems between the factions." States Raynare.

"She's right." States Kalawarner with a glare towards Dohnaseek. Dohnaseek looks to the girls before storming out of the church with an angry expression.

"So, you did it then?" Questions Mordred as she leans against a pillar. Raynare nods her head before Mordred smirks.

"Things are getting interesting." Says Mordred.

Once more days past and Raynare and the group have been ordered to stay in Kuoh. Raynare had told Zyrael about the order and Zyrael had said that his father gave no such order. He told them to keep watch while he does some digging. Naturally, the group has become distrustful towards Dohnaseek and have kept their actions hidden. Keeping a low profile, the Fallen Angels have tracked a Stray Devil in Kuoh. However, this particular Stray Devil has the ability to hide his presence. However, the Fallen have caught a break.

"A Nun?" Questions Mordred with confusion.

"Yeah, seems she was banished from the church and is in town." States Mittelt as she tries different head accessories.

"Perhaps we could use this to our advantage." States Yuki with a thoughtful expression.

"She's right, we now have the perfect bait to lure out the Stray Devil." Says Lavinia with a smile.

"And she is no longer backed by the church." Adds Mordred.

"Let's go." Says Raynare as Kalawarner and Mittelt head out.

 **Park**

The Fallen Angels have had Asia under surveillance for several hours now. Still, there has been no sign of the Stray Devil. Still, Asia is the best chance for the Stray to come out as devils can't resist a pure maiden. With no sign of the Stray Devil, Raynare moves to take the girl and bring her to the hideout. There they can prepare for the Stray Devil. However their plans are foiled when Issei shows up.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Exclaims Mittelt, getting tired of the delays. Raynare lands on the water and looks to the teens.

"I hate to interrupt but I need the girl." States Raynare, making Issei turn to her and growl.

"Yuma, what are you doing here?" Demands Issei, making Raynare's eye twitch at the tone.

"I told you, my name is Raynare." Says the Fallen Angel with narrowed eyes, "Now stand aside, I need the Nun." Issei responds by pulling out his Sacred Gear.

"Like hell." Growls Issei, making Raynare sigh.

"Look I really don't want to kill you but if you continue to stand in my way, then I will have no choice but to eliminate you." Says Raynare coldly, making Issei flinch, "And this time, you won't be coming back."

"Go ahead and try it." Says Issei as he powers up. Raynare sighs and shakes her head before forming a spear of light.

"Very well, let's finish what we started." Says Raynare as she throws the spear. The spear plunges into the gut of Issei who goes to his knees and spits out blood, "Has that cooled you off?"

"If so then hand over the Nun or the next one will reduce you to ash." Says Raynare as she forms a larger spear of light.

"Wait!" Cries Asia as she stands in front of Issei.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave Issei alone?" Asks Asia, making Raynare lower her spear and nod her head.

"I can promise that." Assures Raynare with a small smile. Asia walks forward with Raynare doing the same. Raynare extends her hand and Asia takes it before the two ascend into the sky.

"I'm not done yet!" Shouts Issei as he grabs onto Asia. Raynare struggles to hold them both up and growls.

"You fool, get off!' Growls Raynare before tossing a large spear of light. She purposely misses Issei and hits the ground beneath him. The explosion hits Issei who is forced to let go of Asia as Raynare flies away with Mittelt and Kalawarner right behind her.

 **Abandoned Church**

Returning to the church, Raynare has explained her plan to Dohnaseek who wanted to know why a Nun was here. Hearing of the plan, Dohnaseek approves of the method. Raynare sets Asia down in the middle of a circle. Asia looks to her with a pout, making Raynare uncomfortable.

"What?" Asks Raynare, finally unable to ignore it.

"You said you wouldn't hurt Issei." Pouts Asia cutely.

"To be fair that was his fault." Reminds Raynare with a sheepish smile. Asia continues to pout, making Raynare sigh.

"If I want to, he would be a pile of ash by now but I honored our deal and spared his life." States Raynare with folded arms.

"Why am I here?" Questions Asia as she looks around.

"Bait." States Raynare simply before hiding in the shadows. As the wait begins, Mordred leans on the wall with her arms folded and eyes closed. Lavinia then opens her eyes and looks to Mordred.

"Hmm, seems we have some uninvited guest." Says Lavinia with a smile. Mordred opens her eyes and smirks.

"I'll go greet them." Says Mordred before her armor covers her body.

Outside the Abandoned Church, sits Mittelt on a tree. Her legs swing happily down as she hums a tune. Her attention is then drawn to a teleportation circle. Out of the circle comes Akeno and Rias. Mittelt giggles before hopping off the tree and landing in front of the Devils.

"Sorry but you can't enter here." Says Mittelt before forming Artemis, "Hi I am Mittelt, the cutest Fallen Angel ever and this is Artemis, a relic perfect for turning devils like you into ash!"

"Wow, you're really into yourself." Says Akeno with a demure smile. Rias steps forward with a smile and looks to Mittelt who becomes confused.

"Fallen Angel, I will give you one warning, retreat now." States Rias, making Mittelt's normal smile fall and be replaced by a cold look.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Says Mittelt before firing Artemis. Her arrow is intercepted by lightning, making Mittelt widen her eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't let you harm my king." Says Akeno, now sporting priestess attire.

"Hah, then protect her." Says Mittelt before forming a large arrow of light, "If you can."

Issei, Kiba and Koneko enter the church and stop. Standing in front of the devils is Jack who smiles. Issei looks around but sees no sign of Asia and then turns his attention to Jack. He walks forward with Kiba and Koneko before stopping in front of Jack.

"What's this kid doing here?" Questions Issei, making Koneko look to Jack.

"Something's wrong." Says Koneko before Jack smirks and mist surrounds the devils. The three begin to cough loudly and choke as Jack giggles and disappears.

"P-Poison." Gags Koneko before Kiba steps forward. He draws his sword and sweeps, creating a gust that pushes the mist aside. However, there is no sign of Jack.

"Where did she go?" Questions Issei with no idea that Jack is crawling on the wall behind him while quickly getting closer. In a flash, Jack has here dagger at his throat but Koneko acts quickly and trips Issei before kicking upward. Jack jumps back and lands with a small bruise on her cheek.

"She's fast." States Koneko as she wipes a cut on her cheek from the dagger Jack threw before jumping back.

"You kicked me." States Jack while rubbing her cheek with a childish look on her eyes, "What an awful thing to do."

"Says the one who attacked first." States a voice, making Jack giggle as Mordred appears. Kiba looks to the armored figure and enters a stance. Koneko begins to turn before Jack dashes forward at high speeds. Koneko kicks but Jack evades before entering her guard.

"Our name is Jack the Ripper." Whispers Jack into the ear of Koneko before blood flies in the air. Koneko skids back with two cuts on her abdomen.

"Koneko!" Shouts Kiba in alarm before Mordred grabs him by his throat and lifts.

"I've made up my mind." Says Mordred as Kiba gags, "Since you are the toughest out of the three… I will kill you!" Red energy bursts from Mordred and uproots the ground.

"Kiba!" Shouts Issei before a katana is plunged into his gut. Standing in front of him is Yuki who appeared out a nowhere.

"Eve." Calls Yuki before pulling her sword out and turning her back. Eve appears to the right of Issei who yells out as Eve slams her mace into him, sending him into the wall. In mere minutes the trio are defeated.

"Tch, I had hoped for more." Says Mordred as she looks down at Kiba. Issei suddenly stands and stalks forward with blood falling to the ground.

"Huh, still want to fight?" Asks Mordred before her eyes widen when Issei's Gear changes and releases green energy that overtakes Mordred. The explosion makes Jack and Yuki shield their eyes. With the attack done, Issei pants and smirks. However, his smile fades when the smoke clears to show Mordred. Her armor is broken in several places and has minor cuts.

"A-Are you immortal?" Questions Issei before Mordred stands and walks forward.

"Wait, I'll handle this." Says a voice, making the Fallen group widen their eyes, "After all, I cannot allow someone who hurts my group to live." Issei looks up before a bolt of blue and black lightning hits him. Issei screams out as his eyes widen to a painful degree. An explosion occurs before the smoke fades to show the smoking body of Issei.

"Hmm, he survived." States Zyrael as he looks at Issei. Sure Zyrael didn't put all his power into the attack but he still survived. Zyrael lands before Issei before his braid seemingly comes to life and wraps around his right arm before forming a cannon of some sort, "Vanish."

At the end of the barrel of the strange cannon, blue and black energy form and orb. Before it can fire, a bolt of lightning heads right of Zyrael. Zyrael does not respond to the attack as his wing intercepts it. Zyrael with his cannon still aimed at Issei looks to his attacker with a cold expression.

"You." Says Zyrael before Akeno and Rias step into the church, holding a beaten Mittelt and Kalawarner, "Akeno."

"Zyrael, it's been some time." Says Akeno with a smile in place but Zyrael can see right through it, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell you to step aside."

"Don't use my name so lightly, abomination." Says Zyrael with narrowed eyes, noticing the slight flinch from Akeno.

"Fallen Angel, it seems you've played with my cute servant." Says Rias as she steps forward, "How I wonder can I repay you for that?" Rias is overcome with a red aura of energy and cracks the ground.

"You can die." Says Zyrael before pointing his cannon at Rias and Akeno before firing. The beam overcomes the two devils before blowing a hole out of the church and illuminating the night sky. Sona Sitri and Tsubaki watch from the school before Sone makes her way towards the church.

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **So Zyrael can access is numerous arsenal of absorbed beings in the same manner as Trans-Weapons from To LOVE-Ru. He used his hair to form a cannon while wrapping it around his arm to keep it steady.**

 **Akeno has meet her childhood friend and by the sound of things, he is not happy to see her.**

 **Zyrael's Group so far**

 **Queen-Medea**

 **Bishop-Lavinia**

 **Knights- Mordred from Fate Series, and Yuki Nonaka from shinmai maou no testament**

 **Rook- Eve from Fate Series**

 **Pawns- Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Jack from Fate Series**

 **Next Time- Showdown at the Church! The Stray Arrives?**


End file.
